


Dead Man's Party: Revenge of The Winchesters

by puffnstuff08



Series: Jr BSB Series: Winchester Saga [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: "It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare"- Halloween, 1978





	1. Where There’s Smoke…

_**September 2009** _

Brilliant red-orange sparks flew high into the night sky, musky gray smoke followed it, chasing it to the stars. Fire trucks whistles could be heard screaming loudly, the engines racing towards blaze. Waving arms stuck out of barred windows, screaming and yelling for help, busses filed out, packed with orange clad prisoners. 

The fire trucks finally came to a stop, hooking up their hoses spraying down the flames. Later that night, as the guard was leaving the penitentiary, he stopped by the security booth, another officer sat in the passenger seat, his hat shielding his face from view. 

"What a night huh?" the guard asked him. 

"Don't know what's going to happen next" he said. 

"Who's that?" the guard asked about his passenger who was slumped over in his seat. 

"Oh that's just Webber, I guess the excitement wore him out" he said, the guard laughed and raised the gate, he honked and drove off. 

The car drove on and on before finally coming to a stop in a vacant parking lot “All clear” he said as the passenger removed the policeman's cap to reveal Derek Winchester's face. 

"Excellent" Derek said. 

Damien sat on the cot in his cell, he held a book in his hands as he leaned up against the wall. Suddenly a loud blaring alarm began to sound, red lights began to flash, he looked around, tossing the book to the cot. He stood by the cell door, looking between the bars, seeing a huddled mass of bodies struggling against each other. Guards rushed towards the mob, their nightsticks drawn and ready to strike. 

A guard suddenly appeared, a ring of keys in his hand, he fumbled through the keys, opening the door to Damien's cell “Come on” he said pulling Damien from his cell. The guard led him through a series of hallways and down eerie stairwells. 

"What's happening?" Damien asked. 

"Let's go" he said pulling on Damien's arm, lights were still flashing and the alarm was still loudly beeping. 

"What's going on?" he asked the guard once again as he hurried down the stairs, passing through a set of doors, he spotted a black car waiting in the dark.

"Get in” the guard said as he opened the car door. 

“What is going on?” Damien asked once more. 

“You want to waste time asking questions or do you want to get out of here?” the guard asked. 

Damien slid in to the backseat, the guard closed the door behind him "go" he said to the driver slapping his hand on the roof. The car slipped out of the darkness, Damien looked out of the back window, flames began to burst through the prison windows. The car passed through a secret entrance, the prison becoming smaller and smaller in the distance, flames still shooting out of the windows, smoke rising into the air. 

"So what happens next?" the guard asked Derek, when another car pulled up, Derek opened the door and got out. 

"Mr. W." a large burly man said to him, vacating a large SUV. 

"Hey, I thought we had a deal, you said fifty grand" the guard complained. 

"Oh don't worry I'll see to it that you are compensated appropriately...Please take care of Mr. Hammond for me?" Derek asked as they opened the door for him, he climbed into the backseat. 

"You got it boss" the man said pulling out a gun and firing a single shot at the prison guard, leaving his body fall back to the concrete.

~*~

Dean ducked underneath the yellow tape and approached the officers standing outside of a cell, a man with a camera crouched down taking pictures.

"Stone" Captain Swan said greeting him. 

"Captain" Dean said to him. 

"What do we got?" Dean asked. 

"Dean this is Henry McDougal, he's the warden here" Captain Swan said addressing the man standing next to him.

"Detective" Henry said shaking his hand. 

"Warden...had a fire I see" Dean said looking around. 

"Unfortunately" the warden said to him. 

"Dean there's been a casualty" Captain Swan said to him. 

"Prisoner?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah I called you in because...you've dealt with this prisoner personally" Captain Swan said. 

"Who is it?" Dean asked. 

"Derek Winchester" he said. 

Dean's face went blank, he crouched down next to the photographer, pulling the sheet back from the body, he saw nothing but charred remains of a cadaver "Are we sure this is him?" Dean asked. 

"Was his cell, he probably got trapped inside during the madness last night". 

"Any idea how the fire got started?" Dean asked. 

“We had been having some electrical problems but after an inspection last week they said we were good to go” the Warden said. “Our night guards were starting their shift when all of a sudden the bells starting going off like crazy" the warden said as they walked through the block. 

"Anyone sneak in any contraband?" 

"Daily, we've already had our cell check for the day." 

They heard a ringing, Dean dug into his jacket pocket pulling out his phone “Yeah, Stone” he said answering. “Are you absolutely sure it’s him?” he asked "Yeah...yeah we'll be right there" he said hanging up. 

“Problem?” Captain Swan asked. 

“Damien Winchester” Dean said “He’s dead” he said. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know they didn’t give me any details, we got to get over to the detention center, Warden, we'll be in touch." 

"Yes sir, detective" he said nodding towards Dean. They walked from the block, ducking under the yellow tape. The warden reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, he dialed and put it to his ear "It's me...you're in the clear" he said quickly before hanging up.

~*~

"Master Damien" someone said waking him up "We've arrived" the man said holding the door open for him.

"Hello?" Damien asked going into the house “Anyone here?!” he asked cautiously looking around. 

“Hello son" Derek said appearing at the top of the staircase “Glad you finally made it” he said taking a drink from his glass. 

"Oh no" Damien groaned seeing him. 

“Well it’s wonderful to see you too” Derek said descending the stairs. 

“Dad…of course…should’ve known you had something to do with this” Damien said, they moved from the foyer into a living room “So…why the prison break?” Damien asked. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures son" Derek said to him.

“So you broke me out of prison to bring me to…the summer home?” Damien asked. 

"Yes well...I had to improvise, your mother sold our old house and moved to Malibu" Derek said to him. 

"And what exactly are these desperate times?" Damien asked him “And I know being vague is your specialty, but for once just try to give it to me straight” Damien said. 

"Later, right now I want you to go wash up and get some rest.” 

"Do I have a choice?" Damien asked. 

Derek smirked at him before grabbing the back of his neck "I went through hell trying to set this up now do as I say" he said through gritted teeth. 

"Okay okay!" Damien said as he left go of him "See prison hasn't exactly softened you up" Damien said to him, he left the living room and went up the staircase.

~*~

Rapid knocking began on the screen door "Coming, coming hold on a second" Daphne said rushing to the front door of her beachside house. "oh Darren" she said to her eldest son who stood there looking at her forlornly "What's wrong?" she asked "Come in" she said, he came into the house. "Did something happen? are you alright?" she asked "Darren!" she said when he stayed silent.

"Mom" he said tearfully "You need to sit" he said to her. 

"I was right something did happen, are you okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, it’s not me" he said to her "It’s about Dad...and Damien" he said "Something happened last night..." he said choking up "They're gone" he said to her. 

"What are you...what do you mean gone?" 

"Mom there was a fire" Darren said to her. 

"Fire..." 

"Both dad and Damien were killed" he said to her. 

"No..." 

"Mom..." 

"No!" she cried, falling into sobs. 

"Mom" he said trying to hold her up. 

"How could this have happened?" she asked. 

"They didn't go into detail all they said was that another inmate could possibly have started it." 

"Why didn't anyone call me?" she asked. 

"I told them not to...I figured it would be better if I told you myself" he said to her. 

"God no" she said falling into sobs once again, Darren held her closely trying to soothe her. 

"They said that they need DNA from both of us to identify the remains" he said to her. 

"Remains" she said. 

"They said it was pretty bad...there was hardly anything left" he said. 

"No...no!" she cried, they sat on the floor together locked in sorrow.

~*~

Kellie paced around her office with a file in her hands, her glasses sitting low on her nose when someone began knocking "Come in" she said.

The door opened and Dean stepped inside "Kel?" he asked. 

"Oh Dean" she said taking her glasses off and putting them on her head "Hi" she said hugging him. 

"Hey" he said to her. 

"What can I do for you?" she asked. 

"Uh unfortunately this is not a social call" Dean said to her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on her desk. 

"I come bearing bad…well…I have news” he said. 

“Okay…” Kellie said to him. 

“Damien and Derek Winchester are dead” he said. 

She looked at him stunned "Oh my god" she said "What happened?" 

"Somehow a fire broke out in the prisons where they were being held, they were trapped inside their cells and burned alive" he said to her. 

"Wow” Kellie said, still stunned “I know this sounds horrible to say but...good" she said "I hope it was slow and painful" she said to him. 

"We're still in the middle of investigating and we're still waiting for DNA to positively ID the remains." 

"You think it could be a fake out?" 

"Knowing those two anything's possible" Dean said to her "That's why I came here I want you to know that whatever I find out I intend to share every detail with you." 

"Please" she said to him. 

"Kellie I don't want you to worry about this, if anything Damien and Derek Winchester really are dead." 

"And if they're not?" she asked him.

~*~

Kyle sat on a computer in the library, he typed quickly and opened a new window which had Derek & Damien's faces plastered on its homepage. FATHER AND SON CRIMINALS BOTH KILLED IN PRISON" stuck out in bold red letters he looked at it fearfully quickly skimming through the paragraphs before closing the page.

He quickly stood up, walked past the circulation desk and grabbed a hall past. Retching noises came from a stall in the boys' bathroom, the stall door opened and Kyle came out. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth off 

_"Just watch yourself Richardson, you will pay for this...I'll make sure of it"_ Damien's voice echoed in Kyle's head as he leaned over the sink.


	2. Day of The Dead

There was yet another knock at Daphne's door, tears stained her cheeks as she opened it to see Dean and Captain Swan standing there. 

"Mrs. Winchester" Dean said to her. 

"Oh...it's you" she said upon seeing him "we heard you had some questions about your husband and your son..." 

"Yes" she said. 

"We figured you'd want to talk to someone with a familiar face" Dean said to her. 

"Mom" Darren said coming to her side. 

"This is my oldest son, Darren" she said introducing them. 

"Hi" he said shaking their hands. 

"Shall we sit?" Daphne asked "Can I get you anything?" she asked. 

"No, thank you" they said as she sat down. 

"Well Mrs. Winchester, we'll answer any questions you have" he said leaning towards her. 

"I'm not sure I completely understand how this happened" she said to them "I just want to know how...and why?" she asked dabbing her eyes with a tissue. 

"Well uh...we're still pretty unsure how anything happened...so far we believe that another inmate started both fires to escape" Dean said to her. "I'm sorry we can't offer more but we're still in the middle of the investigation." 

"I understand" she said. 

"The man I spoke to said he needed DNA for confirmation?" she asked. 

"That's right...look we don't need it right now you can take as much time..." 

"No... it’s fine" she said to him "I just want Derek and Damien to rest in peace now" she said to them. 

"Okay well, here's the number of the coroner's office, have whatever medical facility you go to send the results to them and when they have a match they'll notify you as soon as possible". 

"When can I start making the arrangements? For the burials?" she asked. 

"As soon as the results come in you may proceed anyway you wish." 

"Thank you officers" Darren said. 

"Mrs. Winchester...your son and your husband may have done some horrible things but...it doesn't make their death any less tragic...I'm very sorry for your loss" Dean said to her. 

"Thank you" Darren said walking them to the door. 

Daphne glanced over at a side table, seeing a formal portrait of the family, she clutched it to her chest and began to sob. Darren returned to her side and held her closely "It's okay" he whispered to her.

~*~

The bell soon rang, the halls filled with students, Bradley came out of a classroom and pulled his phone from his pocket. He then started to walk down the hallway when he could hear the faint whisper of everyone around him, He felt eyes on his back, people stared as he walked past them, he turned back to look, they turned away quickly.

"Okay" he said to himself as he went to his locker, he opened it up, standing there he could still feel people watching him, he turned around once again to see everyone look away "What is going on around here today?" he asked himself. 

Neilson smiled to himself as he read Bradley's text message, he walked down the hallway and walked into the art room where Natalie sat on a wooden stool. "Hey, this is a surprise" he said upon seeing her, he noticed her distressed expression "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Uh well...I sort of have some news" she said. 

"Oh, what's up?" he asked setting his bag on the floor. He walked over towards the shelves that held everyone's work and pulled out a large canvas. 

"Damien and his father were killed last night in prison" she said. 

He turned to face her "What?" he asked, she then handed over her phone, he looked at the screen, he then sat down on another wooden stool "What happened?" he asked. 

"No one knows; the police can't figure it out" she said to him. 

"Both of them?" he asked reading from her phone. 

“Yeah" she said to him "You okay?" she asked. 

"I don't know" he said dazed. 

"Neilson, it's over, you're safe Damien or his father can't hurt you or the others anymore" she said. 

Neilson looked at her "Somehow I'm not so sure" he said to her. 

"Why does everyone keep looking at us?" Harry asked sitting down at their lunch table. 

Adam turned to look at everyone "What?!" he barked, everyone then turned away. 

Kyle came into the cafeteria, people still staring at him as he walked past. He set his bag down and sat next to Harry at the table “Hey” he said sullenly. 

“What’s with you?” Adam asked. 

“Don’t start with me Adam” Kyle said angrily. 

“Yeah I really crossed the line by asking how you were” Adam said irritated. 

“Hey” Neilson said appearing with Natalie and Bradley, they sat at the table. 

“Did you hear?” Bradley asked Kyle. 

“Yeah I read it on the internet this morning” Kyle said to him. 

“Hear what?” Harry asked. 

“This is insane” Neilson said. 

“What’s insane?” Harry asked once again. 

“Someone want to clue us in here?” Adam asked. 

Neilson set his phone in the middle of the table “Ho ahead, read” Neilson said as Harry picked the phone up and began to read. 

Harry could feel his face drain when he saw the picture. 

"What?" Adam asked "What is it?" he asked taking the phone from Harry, he looked at it "Oh" he said staring at it.

“They’re dead?” Harry asked “Both of them?” he asked it. 

"Too early to start celebrating?" Adam asked handing the phone back to Neilson. 

"I really didn't think I would have to tell you guys this but this is not your fault, you have nothing to feel guilty about here" Natalie said to them. 

"Tell that to them" Kyle said as she looked around to everyone staring at whispering at them. 

"Forget about everyone else, you guys know what happened to you and who did it and if they want to waste their time mourning Damien and his insane father that's their problem" she said. 

Adam then stood up and whistled "Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention?" he asked getting up on the table. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry asked. 

“Adam get off the table!” Kyle said to him. 

"I assume you've all seen the news this morning?" Adam said as everyone looked at each other "Yeah? Okay great well let me tell you something about the two guys on the front page, they were evil sadistic bastards" Adam said throwing the paper down. There was nothing good about these guys" he said, everyone looking at him. "If I may refresh your memories...Damien was a bully, Damien didn't get what he wanted so he threw a hissy fit and took Kyle and I hostage" Adam said. 

"And before that happened he shot Bradley J. here not to mention Mr. Burns and Coach Reinhart and then he shot Harry" he said, stilling standing on top of the lunch table. "And if that wasn't enough his psycho daddy decided he was going to get revenge so you know what he did? he kidnapped us from our home and kept us prisoner" Adam said "And when he wasn't paying a bunch of goons to beat us up daily, he was trying to turn us against each other". 

"And then when he realized he was about to be caught he shot us up with some drug they use in lethal injection and then buried us alive so if you ask me...their so called tragic death...wasn't enough justice...thank you and have a wonderful day" Adam said stepping down and sitting, the whole lunch period was stunned and then on it was kept in silence.

~*~

"good afternoon and welcome back, I'm here with the most successful boyband of all time with over 130 million albums sold worldwide, please welcome the Backstreet Boys, hey guys" a woman said to them as they sat in a TV studio.

"Hello" they all said to her. 

"Hello, great to see you guys again" she said to them. 

“Thanks for having us” AJ said to her.

“Of course” she said. 

“Now I don’t have to ask how you guys are, you’ve been in the news a lot lately” she said. 

“Yeah…unfortunately” Nick said. 

“Wish it was good news” Howie said. 

“I bet” she said “First there was the shooting at your boys’ high school, I know that two of your boys were shot, is that correct?" she asked. 

"Unfortunately yes" Howie said to her. 

"And then the kidnapping…I mean having your child taken from your home, basically held prisoner for days and then they were what? Buried alive?...my god it's like a long running nightmare, how have you all gotten through this?" she asked. 

"Probably one of the worst things in the world is not knowing if your child is okay or not" Howie said. 

"Absolutely" she said. 

"I mean during the shooting, the agony of just waiting to hear something and then learning that two of our boys were hurt and not only that but the emotional trauma that the others went through trying to do everything they could to make sure you know their friends didn't die" AJ said.

"Yeah" she said.

"The kidnapping was obviously worst because instead of waiting hours it was days of not knowing where they were or if they were alive or not" Howie said.

"It's scary, and we were getting phone calls and things sent in the mail and then we had to literally dig them out of a grave, it was probably the most horrifying experience a parent can go through" Brian said. 

"My god" she sighed "How are they doing now?" she asked. 

"What people don't know is that the boys are very resilient obviously you don't get over something like that easily, it takes time, but they're handling it pretty well" AJ said. 

"Well I think we can all agree that we're so happy that your boys are home and safe" she said.

"Thank you" AJ said. 

"We'll be right back with the Backstreet Boys, here to talk about their latest single Straight Through My Heart and their new album This Is Us, stick around" she said.

~*~

Derek grunted as he paused the video on his phone sat at large table, a place setting in front of him.

"Can I fetch you a drink sir?" a distinguished looking man asked. 

"Please" Derek said. 

"Boss?" a large man asked coming into the dining room "You got to see this" he said handing him a newspaper. 

Derek smiled "Wonderful" he said holding the paper. 

"What's wonderful?" Damien asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

"Well...if it isn't sleeping beauty" Derek asked irritated "Enjoy your nap?" he asked. 

"Sounds like you could certainly use one…among other things" Damien said sitting at the table when the butler brought a covered dish out to him. "Like I said before, what's so wonderful?" he asked, beginning to eat his breakfast, Derek smiled and handed him the paper. "What the hell?" Damien asked looking at the front page "What is this?" he asked. 

"Don't worry...we're right on schedule" Derek said to him. "Had you come down earlier instead of slipping into a coma we could've discussed my plans." 

"Well...I'm awake now, so let's hear it." 

"Not now, after lunch, let's eat" he said.

~*~

Daphne and Darren sat outside in a waiting room, a man in a white lab coat soon appeared, he stepped up to the front desk. His secretary whispered something to him, he turned to look at them, he took his glasses off.

"Mrs. Winchester?" he asked. 

"Yes" she said. 

"Are you sure you want..." 

"I'm sure...I need to see it for myself" she said to him. 

"Follow me" he said, Darren took her hand and they followed the doctor. 

Two tables sat in the middle of the room, white sheets were stretched out on top, the doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves. 

"Mrs. Winchester we believe this to be the remains of your husband Derek" he said reading from a clipboard. She nodded sadly, he pulled the sheet back, her face went blank, staring at the supposedly charred remains of her husband. Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded absently, they pulled the sheet back over the cadaver's face. 

"And we believe these to be the remains of your son Damien" the doctor said pulling the sheet down, she then crumbled to the floor, Darren struggled to keep her on her feet before eventually sinking to her level. 

The doctor stood watching them "I'm very sorry" he said to her "And I'm sorry to ask you this but we need you to sign this...to release the remains to your care" he said holding a clipboard. Darren sat her down on a chair, taking the clipboard from the doctor and scrawling his signature on it "Thank you" the doctor said 

"Come on mom" Darren said helping her up and out of the office.


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

Vicki sat in her office, she stared down at her phone screen as she held it in her hand, a video clip of the guys' interview played. 

_"Now I know that out of this whole ordeal something great actually came of it, Brian I understand that you reunited with your high school sweetheart."_

_"Yep that's true" Brian said happily._

_"Aww" she said "So how are things going after being apart for so long?"_

_"Couldn't be better" he said smiling "We picked up right where we left off it's like nothing has changed, it feels amazing"_ he said, Vicki smiled to herself. 

_"That is so sweet, so how does your son feel? Is he happy having his parents back together?" she asked._

_"Oh he loves it, yeah" he said nodding._

_"Well I wish you guys the best" she said._

_"Well thank you" he said to her._

A knock came upon Vicki's office door "Oh, come in!" she bellowed, stopping the video clip. 

"Hello dear" Marian said coming into Vicki's office “Here’s your mail” she said handing her a stack of envelopes. 

“Thank you Marian” Vicki said taking the stack from her hand. 

“So I've been meaning to ask you…how are things going with you and your Backstreet Boy?” Marian asked smiling at her. 

Vicki smiled “Everything is wonderful” she said. 

“Oh it is just so romantic, high school sweethearts reunited in a time of tragedy” Marian gushed. 

"Yeah...he's actually out of town right now, I miss him so much." 

"Aw, well don't worry I'm sure you'll be together again soon" Marian said. 

Vicki heard her phone ringing "Oh, speak of the devil" she said seeing his name pop up on the screen. 

"Ooh, I'll give you some privacy" Marian said quickly leaving the room. 

"Hello?" she asked answering. 

"Hey" Brian said hearing her voice. 

"Well hello there" she said happily.

"So how's your day going?" he asked. 

"Ugh, long" she said sitting back in her desk chair "But watching your interview made it so much better" she said. 

"Oh so you did see it" he said. 

"I did...I love you" she said. 

"I love you too" he said. 

"Is this album promo stuff really necessary? I miss you so much" she said to him. 

"Trust me I wish it wasn't" he said "But we got to remind people we're still here" he said. 

“Well…when you do get home, I will have a very nice surprise waiting for you” she said seductively. 

Nick sat on the couch of the green room, his phone in his hand as he quickly scrolled up and down on the screen. Something caught his eye and he sat up abruptly “Oh my god” he said reading something, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Oh really” Brian said intrigued. 

“Bri” Nick said approaching him, phone still clutched in his hand. 

“Just a sec” Brian said “Can I get a hint?” he asked when Nick started furiously tapping him on his shoulder. “Can you hang on a second?” he asked “What?!” he asked irritated. 

“Look!” Nick said thrusting his phone in Brian's face. 

“Hang on” Brian said taking the phone from Nick and looking at it “Oh my god” he said. 

“You okay?” Vicki asked. 

"Damien and Derek Winchester are dead" he said. 

“What?” she asked sitting up in her desk chair when suddenly the door to her office opened. 

“Dr. McAdams” Marian said coming in with a newspaper in her hand. “You have to see this” she said handing it to her, Vicki looked at the front page of the paper, Damien and Derek’s faces splashed upon it. 

“Oh my god, here it is” she said "They were burned to death in prison" she said as she read the paper "It says their bodies were burnt beyond recognition" she said to him. 

“Do you think Bradley knows?” Brian asked. 

“I don’t know, but as soon as I see him I will definitely tell him” she said. 

"Five minutes guys" the station's manager said to them. 

"Hey I got to go, but I'll call you as soon as I'm done alright?" he asked. 

“Can’t wait” she said smiling. 

“I love you baby” he said. 

“I love you too” she said smiling and hanging up, she then unfolded the newspaper and began to read more. 

“You talk to Neilson?” Brian asked Nick. 

“Yeah he knows, all the boys do” he said putting his phone in his pocket. 

“They okay?” Brian asked. 

“He says it’s a little hard to believe but he’s okay…Kyle’s taking it pretty hard though” Nick said. 

“What? Why?” Brian asked. 

“He feels guilty, I don’t know” Nick said. 

“This sounds awful to say but…” 

“No, say it because after everything they put our boys through we have a right to wish them nothing but harm and it sounds like karma caught up with them” Nick said. 

“What’s going on?” AJ asked as he and Howie approached them. 

“Yeah what are you guys whispering about over here?” Howie asked. 

Nick handed over his phone as they began to read. 

“Is this for real?” Howie asked. 

“A hundred percent” Nick said. 

“What happened?” Howie asked. 

“There was some kind of fire or something, they were burnt alive” Nick said taking his phone back. 

“You know what? Good I hope it was slow and painful” AJ said. 

"Do the boys know?” Howie asked. 

“Yeah they know” Brian said. 

“I should call Adam” AJ said taking his phone out. 

“Don’t worry they’re fine…a little shocked but fine” Nick said. 

“Alright guys you’re on” the station manager said coming to the green room and leading them out.

~*~

The door to Vicki's office opened “Hey mom" Bradley said coming in.

“Oh hey” she said quickly clearing the paper off her desk "I was just on the phone with your dad..." 

_"Oooh..."_ Bradley said in a high pitched voice. 

"Don't start" she said to him. 

"So...you and dad huh?" he asked "Careful, remember what happened last time" he said hopping up on her desk. 

"Which was?" she asked as he spread his arms out, she looked at him sadly. 

"It was a joke" he said to her. 

“Sweetie…I have to tell you something” she said. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“Uh well…it seems Damien and his father are dead…they died in prison last night” she said. 

“Yeah I know” he said “Nat told me, she showed me the story on her phone earlier” he said. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked. 

"What? Because psycho boy and his equally psycho father are dead? Hell yeah" he said to her.

“Bradley” she said. 

"Okay, well...tell you the truth this all seems a little too good to be true" he said "It doesn't feel real" he said to her. 

"Honey, it's over, they're gone, they can't hurt you anymore" she said pressing her hands to his face "You're safe" she said bringing him close and hugging him "No one is ever going to hurt you ever again" she said squeezing him tightly. 

He looked up at her and smiled "Hope you're right" he said to her.

~*~

"Hey mom" Kyle said going into Kellie's office.

"Hey, this is a pleasant surprise” she said hugging him “I’m glad you’re here though, I was worried about you today" she said to him.

"I'm alright I guess" he said shrugging “I’m assuming you heard about Damien and his father?” Kyle asked sitting down in front of her desk. 

“Yeah” she said sitting on the edge of her desk "Dean came to see me today." 

"Dean?" he asked. 

"Yeah he uh...he's been put on the case" she said. 

"Oh...and?" he asked. 

"He said he'd let me know when he had more information” she said "How was school?" she asked. 

"Oh it was interesting" he said to her. 

"Interesting how?" she asked. 

"Adam jumping up on the lunch table and delivering a monologue on how evil Damien and his dad actually were interesting" he said to her. 

“As if people weren’t afraid of him already” she said. 

"I find this all kind of hard to believe" he said "Two people burned to death in locked cells, beyond recognition no less?" he asked. 

“Honey there are tests that can disprove that...dental records..." 

"Yeah I know" he said to her.

"That's what Dean's going to try and find out" she said. 

"So...he thinks this could all be a set up?" Kyle asked. 

“Sweetie don't worry Dean is a good detective he's going to get answers" she said to him.

~*~

A few days later Dean entered the medical examiner's office.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked him. 

"Detective Dean Stone, I'm here to see Wendell?" he asked. 

She picked up a phone and pressed a button "Detective Dean Stone here to see you? Okay" she said hanging up "Down the hall to the left" she said to him. 

"Thank you" Dean said walking down the hall. 

"Well detective, what can I do you for?" Wendell asked taking his glasses off. 

"I'm here about the DNA tests on the possible remains of Derek and Damien Winchester" Dean said to him. 

"Oh yes" he said grabbing his clipboard "Well..." the doctor said flipping through his notes "Dental records and DNA provided by Daphne Winchester and her son Darren...yes, the tests are conclusive...these are the bodies are Derek Winchester and his son Damien" the doctor said to him. He handed him a sheet of paper with the test results. 

"Okay, well thanks a lot doc, I appreciate it".

"Glad I could help" he said as Dean left the room. He watched Dean leave the building, he quickly scurried to his desk and picked up the phone "It's me...he bought it" he said before quickly hanging up, Derek grinned as he hung up his cell phone. 

The phone in Kellie's office rang "Oh...Kellie Mitchell" she said answering it "Dean hey" she said. The door opened, Kyle came in "It's Dean" she said putting her hand over the receiving end of the phone, he set his bag down on a chair and stood next to her. 

"Kel, I've got good news...well I have news" he said to her. 

"You talked to the coroner?" she asked. 

"Standing right outside the ME's office...it's them, DNA, dental records confirm". 

"Oh thank god" Kellie said "Thank you so much!" she said hanging up. 

"Well?" Kyle asked her. 

"It's a match, it was them" she said as Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, she pulled him close and hugged him.


	4. Ding Dong The Witch is Dead

"Now...let's get down to business" Derek said. 

"Oh here we go" Damien groaned "Shouldn't we be hopping a plane to some secluded island or something?" he asked. 

"Later" Derek said to him "First thing's first...we have some unfinished business to take care of" he said. 

"What is this business you keep talking about?" Damien asked. 

"Come with me" Derek said leading him towards the den.

He threw open the sliding doors a large desk sat in the middle, rollaway bulletin boards stood in the room, pictures of the boys and newspaper clippings tacked up to the board, detailing Damien and Derek's nefarious deeds. 

"Oh my god" Damien said in surprise "The hell" he said to himself "What is all this?" he asked looking around the room. 

"Just some things I've been saving for this very occasion" Derek said as he entered the room and slid the doors close. "Damien, the reason our respective missions failed was because we both let the thought of revenge cloud our judgement...not to mention you giving me up to the cops" Derek said.

"I knew you would throw that in my face" Damien said angrily. 

"It's time you and I started working together" Derek said to him. 

"Together?" Damien asked "So we can rule the galaxy as father and son?" Damien asked. 

"Are you making fun of me?" Derek asked. 

"I wouldn't do that...not to your face anyways" Damien said to him. 

"Are you in with me on this or not?" Derek asked irritated. 

"Why should I do this?" Damien asked "What will make this time any different?" Damien asked as Derek smiled wickedly at him.

~*~

The backdoor opened, Neilson came in hurriedly "Natalie's in charge of a dance and she's going to ask you to help, for god’s sake man move!" he said to Bradley.

Bradley stared at him for a few seconds "Son of a bitch!" Bradley said as they raced to the door that lead to the living room, they opened it to see Natalie leaning against the door frame they yelped in fear and grabbed on to each other. 

"Trying to warn him, huh Carter?" she asked Neilson. 

"How are you...how did you..." Neilson stuttered "You scare me" Neilson said to her as they still hung on to each other. 

"If you want me to stop having fantasies of you guys together, let go of each other" she said to them as they quickly disconnected. "Now...the Halloween dance..." she said as they groaned disapprovingly “Guys come on!" she whined. "I had to practically get on my knees and beg the dance committee to trust me with this, now am I going to have to do it with you guys?" 

Bradley and Neilson turned to look at each other, grinning mischievously before turning back to Natalie "Wouldn't hurt" Bradley said to her as they looked at her suggestively. 

"You're disgusting, both of you" she said annoyed "If I do a decent job with this they'll let me help plan the prom." 

"Oh my god the prom, you hear that Neilson? the prom!" Bradley said as Neilson laughed "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Okay well first, I need a DJ" she said.

"Well I don't know if you've heard but there's been this wonderful invention called the internet..." Bradley said to her. 

"Yeah the dance committee doesn't have that much money to hire one...will you do it please?" she asked Bradley. 

"Why me?" he asked. 

"Because!” she whined “Remember that party you guys had here that time? you took care of the music and you were awesome" she said to him. "Right Neilson?" she asked, Bradley turned to look at Neilson. 

"Yes Bradley you were wonderful" Neilson said in a deadpan tone of voice. 

"Please?" she asked looking at him innocently. 

"What's in it for me?" he asked leaning back in the chair, putting his hands on the back of his head. 

“Fine, don’t help me” Natalie said to him “But when your dad gets home I would be more than happy to sit down with him and share the message you wanted me to pass along to him while we were in the bathroom during the shooting.” 

Bradley's face fell “You wouldn’t” he said. 

“Oh I would” she said to him. 

He gasped “Blackmail…very smart” he said to he "Alright fine...you win" he said. 

“What? You’re going to cave in just like that?” Neilson asked. 

“Yes!” Bradley said “Can you imagine what would happen if my dad ever finds I actually like him? I’m not willing to take that risk” Bradley said to him. 

"And you" she said getting up and walking towards Neilson "I was hoping you could persuade the art club to construct the haunted maze we're going to set up in the courtyard". "And to thank you..." she said leaning in close to whisper in his ear, his eyes grew wide and he lost his breath "Deal?" she asked. 

"Oh you have a deal alright” he said happily.

“Oh what the hell, you wouldn’t have had to resort to blackmail if you just made me that offer” Bradley said to her.

"Hey" Harry said coming into the kitchen. 

"Oh Harry, just who I was looking for" Natalie said rushing over to him. 

"You were looking for me?" he asked, she nodded "Wow...a beautiful girl looking for me...that never happens" he said opening the refrigerator. 

"I was hoping you could do me a favor" she said.

"I was really excited up until the word favor" he said to her. 

"Hey! Hey! None of that!" Neilson said to him. 

"I'm kidding" he said to him "What's up?" he asked Natalie. 

"I need you to take pictures at the Halloween dance, we're going to set up a backdrop for anyone who wants a picture taken and I figured you could print them in the paper" she said to him. 

"Oh yeah that's no problem" he said. 

"Thank you so much" she said kissing his cheek, he smiled sheepishly and giggled. 

"Guys, guys" Kyle said rushing into the house "Where's Adam?" he asked "Adam!" he yelled up the stairs. 

"What's going on?" Natalie asked. 

"My mom heard from detective Stone" he said as Adam came down the kitchen steps. 

"What's up?" he asked. 

"My mom just heard from detective Stone" Kyle said to them "She said the remains were positively ID'ed as Damien and his dad" Kyle said. 

"Yes!" 

"Whoo!" they all cheered and high fived each other. 

"Let's celebrate" Adam said going to the refrigerator. 

"Isn’t it a little morbid to celebrate someone's death?" Harry asked, they all looked at him confused and irritated. 

“Not in this case" Bradley said to him. 

"Here we are" Adam said handing a soda to everyone "To Damien and Derek Winchester...fuck 'em" Adam said raising his can. 

"Cheers!" Bradley said as they raised the cans in the air. 

"May they burn in hell" Neilson said. 

"Here here" Kyle said.

~*~

"Men, you all have your assignments, don't let me down" Derek said to his guards as they stood before him.

"Yes boss." 

"Good, you're excused" Derek said to them. 

"What exactly are you planning?" Damien asked his father as he sat in his lounge. 

"All in good time son, you'll know soon" Derek said cryptically. 

"What does that mean?" Damien asked him. 

"What's with all the questions?" Derek asked "Just trust me" he said to him. 

"You know dad I would but that hasn't really worked for me in the past" Damien said getting up from a chair. 

"Like I said, you'll see" Derek growled at him. 

"Look dad, as much as I enjoy being part of this unholy alliance..." Damien said "But if you don't start talking, I'm not going to be able to help you" he said irritated. 

"Okay fine...then I will just call up the police and tell them where to find you..." Derek said pulling out his cell phone. 

"You wouldn't" Damien said.

"Try me" Derek said holding the phone in his hand "Your choice" he said holding it up in Damien's face. 

"...fine" Damien said relenting and sitting back down.  
Derek pulled a piece of paper from his coat pocket and unfolded it, he then handed it to Damien. 

"What's this?" he asked. 

"A list of upcoming activities at your old school, go ahead, read" he said. 

"Uh parent teacher conferences...back to school night..." Damien read. 

"Keep going" Derek said. 

"Homecoming...annual Halloween dance" he read. 

"Feel like going trick or treating?" Derek asked him as Damien looked at him.

~*~

Wendell locked up his office, he passed the reception desk, flipping the light switch and turning the lights off. He pressed the button for the elevator, the doors slowly opened and he stepped inside. It descended to the parking garage and opened, he fumbled with his keys, carrying his coat draped over his arm and his briefcase in one hand. He heard footsteps behind him, they were quickly approaching him, as he walked faster the footsteps became faster.

He sprinted towards his car, trying to put the key in the door, looking over his shoulders nervously. He finally shoved the key into the door's lock, the footsteps suddenly stopped, he looked around seeing the empty garage. His face then went blank and he fell to the ground, his briefcase spilling open, papers floating around him. His eyes were vacant as they stared ahead a drop of blood trailing down his chest. someone stood over his body and slowly pulled him, dragging him away.

~*~

"I haven't even shown you the best part of this plan yet" Derek said to Damien.

"It gets better?" Damien asked, Derek pulled a silver briefcase from behind his desk, setting it on top, flipping the latches open. He turned it towards Damien, Damien stood up to see what was inside, he then smiled wickedly at Derek. "I got to hand it to you, you're really going all out" Damien said sitting back in the chair. 

"No mistakes this time son" he said.

~*~

Later that night Kyle lied on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, bad memories flooding his mind, he looked at his wrist. A faint scar from the handcuffs was becoming lighter, he put his hand over it and squeezed. His phone lied next to him on the nightstand, it lit up and began to vibrate, he reached over and picked it up.

A simple _"Hi"_ was written in a text message, he looked at it curiously. 

_"Hello...who's this?"_ he wrote back. 

_"Can't tell you that yet ;)"_ it read. 

Kyle smiled to himself _"Do we know each other?"_ he asked in another message. 

_"I think we do..."_ it read. 

_"Have I seen you around school?"_ he asked. 

_"You have"_ it read. 

_"What grade are you in?"_ Kyle asked. 

_"Senior"_ the message said. 

_“Me too”_ Kyle wrote 

_“Awesome, ttyl”_ the message read, Kyle smiled to himself. 

“He take the bait?” Derek asked Damien who held a cell phone in his hand. 

“Hook line and sinker” Damien said smiling wickedly.


	5. It's a Dead Man's Party

_**October 30, 2009** _

Two ladders stood outside the gym doors, people stood on the rails hanging a large banner over the doorway. A crew of other students worked around the gym setting up the decorations for the dance trying to make it as scary and spooky as possible. tall ladders jetting up towards the ceiling, kids hanging paper ghosts and streamers from the rafters along with giant nets filled with black and orange balloons, fake fog blew across the floor. 

“Looks great” Natalie said, a long string of plastic spiders was wrapped around her neck. She plugged a few plastic jack-o-lanterns in, their spooky faces glowing brightly, she then lined them with fake cobwebs. Someone creeped up behind her, reaching out and putting their hands on her arms, she jumped. 

"Boo!" Neilson yelled. 

"Ugh" she groaned in aggravation, she then slapped him. 

“Oh come on” he said wrapping his arms around her waist “It’s just a joke” he said as she glared at him. 

“Why aren't you out in the courtyard with the drama department?" she asked irritated. 

“I was, but then Adam came out and started being a dick and bossing everyone around, so I left” Neilson said irritated. 

“Why am I not surprised?” she asked "Well as long as you're here go help your best friend set up the music equipment" she said to him. 

"You got to relax" he said rubbing her shoulders. 

"I'll relax when the dance is over" she said to him. 

Bradley set a box down on a small stage "Ow" he said grabbing his arm, rubbing the sore spots. 

"Hey DJ Bradley J." Neilson said to him, stepping up onto a small stage where the DJ's booth was set up "You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah just my bad arm that's all" Bradley said. 

“You have a bad arm?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah you know the one I was shot in, the one that was sliced open…the one that hurts like a bitch” Bradley said, still rubbing his arm. 

Neilson lightly pressed on it as well "Need any help?" 

"Uh yeah the rest of the music is still out in my car" Bradley said. 

“I got it” Neilson said stepped down from the stage and headed towards the doors.

Kyle sat on the bleachers captivated by his phone, he stared down at it looking at the blue and green conversation bubbles. 

_"Hey"_ the bubble said. 

_"Hey yourself"_ he wrote back. 

_“Excited for Halloween?”_ the bubble read. 

_“Totally”_ he wrote back _“Setting up for the dance tomorrow night”_ he wrote _"You coming?"_ he asked. 

_"Wouldn't miss it"_ the bubble said. 

_"Think we can finally meet?"_ he wrote back. 

_"Maybe ;)"_ the message said. 

“Kyle?” Natalie asked grabbing his attention. 

“Huh? Oh I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be helping” he said "Guess I'm a little distracted" he said smiling. 

“Your secret admirer again?” she asked smiling. 

“Yeah” he said chuckling lightly. 

"Aw, so how's it going?" she asked sitting next to him on the bleachers. 

"Great, we've been texting each other for almost a month now." 

“Oh my god you are so smitten it’s so cute" she said happily. "So, is she your date for the dance?" she asked. 

He shrugged “I asked if we could meet.” 

"And?" Natalie asked as he showed her the message "Wow" Natalie said reading it. 

"It's so weird I've been going through all my yearbooks trying to figure out who it is and…I don’t think I’ve met her before" he said. 

“Maybe she goes to a different school, she at least tell you her name?” Natalie asked. 

"Nope, she’s doing a good job at the whole secret part of being a secret admirer” he said laughing lightly. 

“How do you know she is actually a she?" Bradley asked into the microphone, smirking at Kyle. 

"Bradley" Natalie said to him "Don't listen to him" Natalie said to him. 

"I never do" Kyle said to her. 

Neilson carried a plastic tote into the gym, setting it on the staging area. “What are they talking about?” he asked Bradley. 

“Kyle’s ‘secret admirer’” Bradley said to him. 

“So stupid, he's been talking to this person for almost a month doesn't know their name...for all he knows it could be Coach Reinhart” Neilson said, Bradley snickered. “He can’t see that he’s obviously being _**played**_!” Neilson said in the microphone, Kyle raised his hand in the air and flipped them both off. “Very mature Kyle!” Neilson said once again into the microphone. 

Kyle held his phone in his hand and looked at the new message that popped up "I guess I'll find out tomorrow night" he said showing her the message. 

"It is Halloween...anything can happen" she said to him. 

"Trust me I've had enough surprises for a lifetime" he said to her. 

“We all have” Natalie said to him.

~*~

__  
**October 31, 2009**  


_****_ ****

****_It's a dead man's party_  
Who could ask for more?  
Everybody's comin' leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door... 

A cloud of fog covered the large moon hanging in the sky, a low grumbling sound followed by subtle flashes of light lighting up the night.

A steady pulsating beat resonated from the gym, fake cobwebs and plastic spiders were plastered over the front doors of the school. A pair of black boots approached the small staircase, a figure in all black approached the entrance, walked through the black and orange streamers hanging down from the doorway Damien pulled the black fabric away from his face, looking around, he pulled a phone from his costume. 

_"Meet me in the principal's office"_ read a message from his father. 

He pulled the mask over his face once again and began to walk towards the principal's office, he was pushed aside. 

"Oh hey, sorry" a familiar voice said bumping into him, he turned to look and saw Kyle, dressed as Indiana Jones standing before him with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that" Kyle said once again, making his way towards the gym. 

Kyle got to the gym, looking around at the crowd of people that was scattered around. Derek waited in the principal’s office smoking a cigar, watching the smoke cloud in the darkness. 

"Hey" Damien said to him, shutting the door behind him. 

"Get lost?" Derek asked irritated. 

"Sorry...thought I saw something...I bumped into Kyle" Damien said. 

Derek looked at him in fear "Did he recognize you?" 

"Course not, my face was covered" Damien said to him  
"Got the stuff?" he asked. 

Derek reached into the breast pocket of his jacket pulling out a small pouch and handing it to Damien. "Richardson still buying the secret admirer ruse?" Derek asked. 

"Like a sucker" Damien said to him. 

"Wonderful, you know what to do" Derek said to him. 

Damien pulled the veil back over his face, slipping out of the principal’s office and back into the hallway, he made his way towards the gym. Derek reached into his pocket pulling out a small remote and smiling at it before returning it to his pocket. 

Elsewhere, bright red electronic numbers glowed in the dark, counting down quickly, the numbers changing at an accelerated speed.

The lights in the gym were turned down, a disco ball hung from the ceilings, strobe lights flashed in front of the DJ stand. A machine blew thick clouds of fog across the floor, orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling. He pulled his phone from the leather jacket of his costume _"I'm here"_ he wrote in a text message, he looked around when he felt his hand vibrating _"Me too ;)"_ the message read. 

Damien stood outside the gym, looking in at the dance, Kyle found his way to his fellow football teammates. 

"Coming through! newspaper duty!" Harry, dressed as Harry Potter yelled wading through the dance floor, holding his camera in the air. 

He spotted Bradley in a black fedora and a suit, dark sunglasses covering his deep blue eyes standing on the stage.

~*~

Dean's eyes dropped as he leaned back in his chair, startling himself awake a few times before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

A small TV played in his office _“And now here’s our very own Todd Chandler with the weather”_ a female newscaster said as they segued into the weather 

_“Thanks Marissa, Happy Halloween everyone!” Todd said happily. “so far we’re having great weather for trick or treating tonight but I’d have the kids home and in bed soon because a thunderstorm is fast approaching and is scheduled to hit the area in about an hour” Todd said as the screen changed behind him. “so for all you kids that haven’t got your candy yet, try hit as many houses as you can within the next hour, trick or treating is no fun out in the rain and now our seven day forecast…”_

"Stone!" his captain yelled coming into his office Dean quickly composed himself, jumping out of his seat "We have a problem" the captain said to him. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked him. 

"I found out something you might find interesting." 

"Oh?" he asked. 

"I was having lunch with a colleague...he filled me in on his latest case." 

"Okay..." Dean said "Is the interesting part coming up or..." 

"Don't be cute Stone, this has to do with the Winchester case" he said to Dean. 

“The Winchesters are dead, the case is closed, what possibly could’ve happened?” Dean asked. 

"They found a car belonging to the medical examiner at the bottom of Dead Man's Pond...his body was in the trunk." 

"What?! that's insane...I just talked to the guy weeks ago" Dean said leaning back in his chair "Well what's that got to do with Winchesters?" 

"The day he went missing...he only talked to one outside person...you" the captain said to Dean as he sat back in his chair with a look of confusion on his face.


	6. The Man Behind the Mask

Soft music played in Vicki's living room, lit candles adorned the mantle of the fireplace, a jack-o-lantern sat glowing on the coffee table. 

The front door opened and Brian stepped inside "Vicki?!" he called out as he came into her house, a fire roared in the fireplace, a giant bowl of Halloween candy sat on the coffee table. 

"Be right out!" she called out to him, he took his coat off throwing it on the back of her couch. He took a seat and began to search through the bowl of candy "Ahem" Vicki said clearing her throat and getting his attention. 

He did a double take, she stood there in a racy nurse's outfit, thigh high stockings and platform red heels. "Oh my god" he said stunned. 

"Happy Halloween" she said seductively. 

"Well hello nurse" he said gawking at her and slowly getting up from the couch. 

"Welcome home" she said as he came towards her. 

"Oh it's good to be home" he said eyeing her up and down. 

"The doctor will see you now Mr. Littrell" she said in a seductive tone, he gave her a wicked grin before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom.

~*~

"I want every report of the crime scene on my desk in the morning, got it?" Dean asked slamming his phone down "This can't be possible" he said to himself when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Stone, I got some more bad news" the captain said coming into Dean's office. 

"Of course you do" Dean said to him "What happened now?" he asked. 

"A guard who worked at the prison where Derek Winchester was serving his sentence disappeared the night of the fire...they found his car in an abandoned lot, it had been totally cleaned out and stripped." 

"A prison guard?" 

"Yes". 

"Captain...this is bad" Dean said. 

"What are you thinking?" he asked. 

"That Derek Winchester and his son Damien are alive and used the fires as a way to escape undetected and killed anyone to cover their tracks" Dean said to him. 

"Okay, and let's say your theory is true...where would they be now?" 

"Only one place I can think of" Dean said.

~*~

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me, coming through" Harry said squeezing through the crowds of people on the dance floor, a stuffed owl balanced on his shoulder, round framed glasses on his face. He held his camera high up in the air, forcing his way through his dancing classmates.

Damien slithered around the gym, his identity a mystery, Natalie came from backstage in a 60's mod color block dress. 

"Whoa" Bradley said as he saw her, he took his sunglasses off and set them on the brim of his hat. 

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around. 

"Very nice" he said to her. 

"Okay...I give up...what are you? Like a CIA... secret service agent or something?" she asked. 

"No" he said laughing "I'm Jake Blues" he said. 

"Jake who?" she asked. 

"Jake Blues? The Blues Brothers?" he asked as she looked at him confusedly "John Belushi? Dan Aykroyd? It's a movie?" he asked. 

"Sorry" she said to him. 

"You got to be kidding me" he said to her. 

"Hey" Neilson said stepping up onto a stage, he wore a costume similar to Bradley's, three cups balanced in his hands "Quick take one before I drop them" he said as Bradley and Natalie each reached for a cup. 

"Aww...matching BFF costumes, so cute" Natalie said to them. 

"We're The Blues Brothers" Neilson said to her. 

"She hasn't seen it" Bradley said to him as he took a drink. 

"Course she hasn't she doesn't watch any movie that isn’t The Notebook" Neilson said to him, also taking a drink. 

"Excuse me...I have sat through every single one of those ridiculous horror movies you make me watch" she said to them. 

"You're watching The Blues Brothers with us, no arguments" Bradley said to her, Damien watched them from just offstage, he dug into his pockets taking out the pouch his father had given him, he disappeared into the dark. 

"I have been driving myself crazy all week, it's time to have some fun, let's dance" Natalie said to Neilson. 

"You know I don't dance" he said to her. 

"Make me another offer however..." he said pulling her close, she smiled. 

"Come on" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. 

"Have fun Elwood" Bradley said to him. 

"You owe me a dance too Jake" she said to Bradley. 

"I'm here all night" Bradley said to her. 

They set their drinks down and headed to the floor, Damien reached out from behind a curtain, knocking a stack of CD's over. They fell to the floor, startling Bradley, he looked around "The hell?" he asked himself, looking down at the floor, seeing the discs rolling around and groaned "Come on" he said to himself, bending down to pick them up. Damien quickly made his move dropping something into their drinks before Bradley could turn around. 

He felt his hip vibrate, he looked around and took a phone from his pocket _"Where are you?"_ popped up in a green bubble. He peered out from behind the curtain spotting Kyle at the refreshment table, phone in hand Damien grinned to himself before typing back _'Meet me in the locker room in 15'_ Kyle held his phone and looked around the gym.

~*~

Dean ran to Kellie's porch as fast as he could, knocking furiously.

"Okay okay hold on" Kellie said opening the door holding a bowl of candy "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?" she asked him. 

"We have a problem" he said to her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Damien and Derek Winchester are alive" he blurted out. 

"What? but you..." she said mystified.

"It was a setup Kel" Dean said to her.

"How is that possible?" she asked. 

"My captain told me that they found the body of the medical examiner in the trunk of his car that was at the bottom of Dead Man's Pond, he disappeared the night that I talked to him, tonight they recovered the car of a guard who worked at the prison where Derek Winchester was being held, Kellie...where is Kyle?" he asked.

~*~

A figure in black, approached Kyle, their heavy breathing going down his neck, Kyle turned and jumped slightly at the sight “Damn it Adam" he groaned.

Adam pulled his helmet off "Hey there Indy” he said "So, any word from your 'secret admirer'?" he asked using his fingers as quotation marks. 

"Okay what's with this?" Kyle asked mimicking Adam's air quotations. 

"I honestly thought you had more sense than to fall for a secret text message admirer" Adam said to him. 

"And what's so bad about that?" Kyle asked. 

"Well come on you don't know who could be sending you those messages, it could be some disgusting fat pervert or something...it could be Bradley J. and Neilson for that matter". 

"Is it them? Because if it I'm going to beat their ass!" Kyle said irritated. 

"I don't know! that's my point you could be getting...what's that word...like a fish or something..." Adam said. 

Damien lurked behind them, taking in their conversation, listening carefully. 

"Catfished...that's what it is, catfish." 

"Catfish?" Kyle asked. 

"Yes" Adam said to him "It's a real thing, look it up" Adam said to him. 

"...Yeah you can go away now" Kyle said to him.

"Fine...say hi to your sugar daddy for me" Kyle glared at him and shoved him as he walked away. 

Damien spilled a tiny pill from the pouch and dropped it into Kyle's drink cup. Kyle then turned around to pick up the cup, Damien had disappeared, he then checked his watch and looked at the giant clock hanging on the wall. _"Three down, two to go"_ Damien texted to his father. 

"Okay ready? 1, 2 smile" Harry said as a group of kids stood in front of the spooky backdrop, the flash went off "Great, thanks" he said to them, he pulled his camera from the tripod He made his way towards Natalie and Neilson who stood close together on the dance floor "Hey guys" he said to them. 

"Oh hey" Natalie said to him "Harry Potter...very clever" she said to him.

"What do you want Harry?" Neilson asked him. 

"Can I get a shot of you two for the yearbook?" he asked. 

"Course" Natalie said to him. 

"Come on" Neilson groaned. 

"It'll take two seconds" Natalie said to him. 

"Smile" Neilson looked stone faced at the camera. 

"Neilson" Harry said irritated. 

"Oh fine" he said smiling, the flash went off. 

"Thanks" he said to them. 

"I'm going to back to the stage alright?" Neilson said to her. 

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" she said as he made his way through his dancing classmates. "How are the pictures going? You take a lot?" she asked Harry. 

"Plenty" he said "But every picture I take...look see giant black spot in the background?" he asked showing her the picture on the camera. 

"Oh yeah, what is that?" she asked. 

"I don't know, it’s weird" he said. 

"Wait...what is Adam dressed as tonight?" she asked. 

"Darth Vader..." Harry said as his face fell "he would" Harry said to her. 

"Well other than that they look great" she said to him.

"Well thank you" he said to her. 

"Can I get you a drink?" 

"That'd be great thanks" he said to her Natalie went to the table, Damien lurking close behind her, she scooped some punch into a cup. 

"Natalie!" Someone called to her as she set the drink down and went to them, Damien glided over to the table and dropped something into the cup. He quickly turned away as Adam approached the table, he looked at the cup and looked around, he shrugged as he took a drink. 

Natalie then returned to the table "Excuse you" she said to Adam. 

"Excuse me for what?" he asked. 

"I poured that for Harry" she said to him. 

"Ah man...if only there was a giant bowl filled with this stuff...oh wait" he said to her. 

"You're an ass" she said to him filling another cup. 

"Yes I am" he said as she walked away. 

"Here you are Mr. Potter" she said handing Harry the cup of punch. 

"Thanks...alright I'm going to the publication room to get a better look at these" he said throwing the camera strap over his shoulder, taking his punch with him. Damien lingered behind them as Natalie retreated to the stage to join Neilson and Bradley. 

Harry left the gym, walking down the hallway and opening the door that led to the stairwell, Damien followed closely behind him. He pulled the veil away from his face and looked through the door's window watching run up the stairs.


	7. Trick or Treat

The fire crackled and popped, two glasses of wine sat on the coffee table, Brian and Vicki sat on the couch together teasing each other with the Halloween candy. He opened his mouth as she fed him a piece of candy corn, she took a sip of her wine. 

"So what was going on with the boys tonight?" Brian asked taking a sip of wine. 

"Uh, Halloween dance at school, Natalie somehow conned Bradley into being the DJ" Vicki said to him. 

"I bet he loved that" he said. 

“Speaking of which…look what I found today” she said handing him an old picture. 

“Wow” he said laughing, she giggled as well “Man” he said looking at the picture of them as young teenagers _“Halloween 1989”_ he said reading from the back “Can’t believe that’s 20 years ago now” he said. 

“Remember that night? The Halloween dance?” she asked. 

“Yeah, Emily somehow tricked us into going as Romeo and Juliet” he said. 

“That was the night of our first kiss” he said. 

“Yeah it was” she said. 

“I can’t believe you actually remembered that” she said. 

“Course I remember, I remember everything" he said leaning into her. They kissed deeply, her robe began to slip from her shoulders, leaving them bare. He kissed her shoulders, reaching for the belt on her robe, pulling it loose. 

Her doorbell began to ring furiously followed by a loud pounding “Trick or treaters?” he asked. 

“It’s kind of late for that” she said standing up from the couch and tightening up her robe. 

She opened the door she opened the door as Dean and  
Kellie stood on her porch “Vicki, I’ve got to talk to you” she said. 

"Kel, hey" she said to them "This is really not a good time" she said. 

“I know and I am really sorry to interrupt but it's an emergency" Kellie said to her "It's about the boys" Kellie said to her "What, what happened? Are they okay?" Vicki asked frantically as she let them inside. 

Brian hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head "What's going on? What’s wrong with the boys?" he asked standing up from the couch. 

Kellie turned to look at Dean "I’m sorry to have to tell you guys this but…I have reason to believe that Damien Winchester and his father Derek are still alive" he said as they looked at him in shock.

~*~

The door to the principal’s office opened, Damien stepped in, pulling the veil from his face.

"Well?" Derek asked "Did you do it?" he asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"What?" Derek asked. 

"I didn't get the dork" Damien said. 

"Damn it Damien!" Derek groaned. 

"I'm sorry okay, Nat was getting him a drink and McLean swiped it" Damien said to him. 

"Didn't want to have to do this but I guess I have no choice" Derek said pulling something out from under the principal’s desk.

~*~

“What? No, no, Damien and his father are dead, they were killed in prison remember?” Vicki asked.

“I thought you said you had their remains identified?” Brian asked. 

"It was a set up" Dean said to him "Winchester probably paid the guy off to tamper with DNA results to make it look like the remains were positively ID'ed as theirs and then killed him to ensure his silence". 

"How do you know all this?" he asked Dean. 

“Nothing is concrete but the day I went to see the ME he disappeared from the parking garage." "Tonight they found his car at the bottom of Dead Man's Pond with his body in the trunk, a prison guard is also missing." 

"Oh god" Brian groaned. 

"Well if they're alive where are they?!" Vicki asked him, he looked at them worriedly.

~*~

Kyle walked towards the locker room entrance, looking around and pulled the door open "Hello?" he asked "I'm here" he said, his voice echoing in the darkness. He looked around and took a seat on the bench, he sat there, the silence engulfing him.

Harry pulled a key ring from his pocket and opened the door to the publication room, he walked into the dark room, switching on a lonely desk lamp. He typed something into a computer and plugged his camera in. They quickly appeared on the computer's screen and he clicked on one, it enlarged and he began to study the large black mass hovering in the background. 

He flipped through the pictures when he heard a door begin to creak open, he turned around to see it swing shut. "Hello?" he asked, turning his attention back to the pictures, he looked closer at the phantom and looked at it confused, suddenly a hand clamped a cloth over his mouth, he struggled against them, grabbing their arm when he suddenly fell unconscious. Derek smiled wickedly as he fell to the floor, his head hitting the sharp corner of the desk on his way down. 

Kyle checked his watch once again, whistling to himself as he sat alone in the locker room, suddenly he heard the door creaking open. "Hello?" he asked standing up. 

 

Bradley’s hands shook as he leaned up against the table, a thin layer of sweated coating his forehead, the air around him seemed to disappear as his breath became short and choppy. Everything around him began to move in slow motion, the room slowly beginning to spin. He pulled at the knot in his tie, his heartbeat becoming louder in his ears, the music fading out. 

“Bradley” a voice echoed in his head “Bradley” Natalie said once again “Are you alright?” she asked concerned, he turned to face her and his vision multiplied as three of her stood before him. 

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine” he said stumbling, struggling to stay on his feet. 

"Whoa, you are not fine" she said holding onto him. 

"No, really I'll be okay" he mumbled. 

"No you need to sit" she said to him. 

“No, no I’ll be okay…I just need to…splash some water on my face” he said slurring his words. 

"Bradley" she called after him as she staggered out of the gym trying to keep on his feet. 

"Hello?" Kyle asked once again "Okay come on, who's there?" he asked irritated, a shrouded figure came out of the darkness slowly approaching him.“I take it you’re not my secret admirer huh?” he asked, they shook their head no, he began to laugh “Great, this is just great” he said irritated “Looks like everyone was right, well congratulations you got me, great job” he said irritated. “You can take the mask off now…at least be decent enough to look me in the eye and tell me why you did this” he said angrily. 

They pulled their veil off revealing Damien's face Kyle's eyes widened in fear, he looked at Damien in confusion and shock, his blood turning cold "Happy Halloween" Damien said to him smiling. 

Neilson put his hands out in front of him as he made his way back to the staging area “Neilson” Natalie said coming to his side, trying to keep him on his feet “Oh my god, are you okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah…I’m fine” he said as she became blurry. 

“No you’re not, sit” she said pulling up a folding chair “What is going on around here? First Bradley, now you?” she asked. “Stay here alright I’m going to get you some water, maybe I can find where Bradley went” she said leaving the gym.

Bradley stumbled through the hallway, he stopped to lean against a locker his legs finally gave out from under him and he fell against the locker and slid down to the floor. His eyes drooped, he then finally gave in, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 

"Well well...if it isn't my old friend Bradley J." Derek said appearing before him "We meet again" Derek said bending down to his level looking at him lying there helpless “Sweet dreams” Derek said. 

"What's wrong Richardson? You look like you've seen a ghost" Damien said taunting him. 

Kyle looked at him in horror “This isn't happening" Kyle said “This can't... you're dead...you were killed in prison" Kyle said in disbelief “The police said your remains were positively identified” he said. 

“Well as a wise man once said: ‘The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated” Damien said. Kyle began to shake in fear “Aw, what’s wrong Kyle?” Damien asked in a taunting voice creeping closer to him. 

“This can’t be real” Kyle said. 

"Maybe you're right, maybe this whole thing is in your head, I heard this stuff could cause hallucinations and delusions…maybe it can” he said pulling out a small bottle. 

“What is that? What did you do to me?" Kyle asked in fear. 

"Let's just say I uh...gave you and your idiot friends something to make you more...cooperative." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The punch you were knocking back in there?" Damien asked. 

"Oh god..." Kyle said to himself. 

"Surprise! actually it should be taking effect in 3. 2.." Damien said looking at his watch as Kyle suddenly fell to the floor "One" Damien said smiling, kicking Kyle's leg. 

 

"Bradley?" Natalie asked walking up and down the hallway "Bradley J." she said, looking around, she turned a corner.

Neilson stood up from the chair, he staggered towards the exit his breathing was shallow as he looked up around him, a woozy feeling clouding his brain. He fell to the floor limp, Derek appeared in the doorway, he looked down at Neilson laying there lifeless “Mr. Carter we meet again" he said. he nudged him with his foot and then pulled on his feet, dragging him out into the hallway. 

Natalie came back around the corner, a bottle of water in her hand. 

"Hey Nat, what's going on with the music?" Gavin asked as he came out from the gym. 

"I know I'm trying to find Bradley, he wasn't feeling well he's got to be around here somewhere, can you get Neilson to take over?" she asked. 

"I can't find him" Gavin said to her. 

"What are you talking about, he’s right here” she said going back to the staging area to find the chair Neilson sat in empty. “He was just here” she said looking around mystified "okay, I will look for Neilson and Bradley, can you please go and take over the music until I find them?" 

"Yeah sure" he said going back into the gym. 

"Where are they?" she asked herself, she then began down the other end of the hall as someone watched. 

Gavin waded through the crowd, Adam was leaning against the refreshment table, Gavin bumped into it. 

"Watch it" Adam said. 

"Oh sorry McLean" Gavin said to him "Hey you're not looking too good." 

"Yeah I'm aware, thanks Gavin" Adam said to him. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah I'll be alright" Adam said to him, Gavin nodded and continued his way back to the stage. Adam left the gym, he stepped into the hall, looking up and down before slowly making his way around a corner. 

"Neilson Carter...Bradley Littrell" Natalie said under her breath as she looked around the school. She then opened the doors that lead outside to the quad which was decorated as a haunted maze "Bradley J.! Neilson!" she yelled pushing fake cobwebs out of her face. 

Adam came to a vending machine, he leaned up against it, reaching into his pocket for spare change. The coins fell from his hand His legs eventually gave out and he fell to the floor. 

"Well, Mr. McLean..." he heard someone behind him say. 

He turned his head "No" he said in fear "No" he said again trying to crawl away from Derek. He finally succumbed and fell to the floor, looking up at Derek in fear before finally passing out. 

Metallica’s Enter Sandman played in the maze as Natalie made her way through carefully, knowing at any minute Bradley and Neilson would jump out at her. "Bradley J" she said "Neilson" she said again as she held her hands out in front of her, still pushing fake cobwebs away from her face, smoke floated around her, lights flashing quickly. 

"You scare me and I'll make you both watch The Notebook until you crack" she said. “Come on guys, we have to get back to the dance!" she said as a shrouded figure jumped in front of her, she screamed "God! don't do that!" she said hitting them "What is wrong with you?!" she asked. "Alright which one of you is it?" she asked yanking the mask off seeing Damien grinning at her. 

"Oh my god" she said in shock "No" she said backing away slowly. She squealed as Derek pushed a cloth to her face, quickly silencing her.


	8. Panic Station

Dark clouds covered the giant moon in the sky, the rumbling became louder and lightning lit up the night sky, tiny droplets of water fell to the ground. Nick lied on the couch in living room. 

_“We now return to AMC Fearfest Halloween marathon”_ a voice said on the TV. 

AJ came into the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn “Ooh this is the good one” he said sitting down in the armchair with the popcorn. 

“Can I get some of that popcorn?” Nick asked sitting up, AJ handed the bowl over. “So, when do you think Bri will finally come home?” he asked, they smiled at each other. 

“Sometime Monday morning” AJ said as they snickered. 

“Hey” Howie said crossing from the kitchen into the living room "Boys not home yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, soon though” AJ said checking his watch. 

“They're probably helping Nat clean up the gym" Nick said. 

"You guys going to wait up for them?" Howie asked.

"Sure" they said watching the TV. 

“Good, I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed, night" Howie said going up the stairs. 

"Night" they said when the doorbell rang.

“You want to get that?” AJ asked as they still focused on the TV, Howie looked at them irritated, shaking his head. 

"Hey Backstreet, what's up?" Gavin asked, holding his fist out waiting for a bump. 

Howie looked over to Nick and AJ on the couch "Which one is he again?" he asked. 

"That would be Gavin" AJ said. 

“Gavin…right… what brings you here?" Howie asked. 

"Jr. Backstreet around?" Gavin asked. 

“No…didn’t you just see them at the dance?” Howie asked. 

"Oh dude the dance is over" Gavin said to them. 

“Okay well, I’m sure you can still catch up with them, they’re probably helping Nat clean up” Howie said. 

“I don’t think so…it’s pretty weird actually, I ran into Nat in the hallway, I asked what was going on with the music because Bradley just up and disappeared she said he wasn’t feeling well” Gavin said. “She asked me to ask Neilson to take over but he was gone too, she told me to do it while she went to look for them” he said. “I bump into Adam and he looked about ready to pass out I mean he was not looking good at all” Gavin said as they looked at each other mystified. “I hadn’t seen Kyle or Harry all night and before I knew it, the dance was over and Nat never came back” he said. “I was hoping they were here, I just wanted to tell Bradley his equipment was still in the gym” . 

"Okay, well thanks for letting us know" Howie said shutting the door.

"Wait what should I do about..." Gavin said as Howie shut the door on him. 

“I’m not liking the sound of this” he said “I’m calling Harry” he said. 

“Just relax I’m sure it’s not as bad as it sounds” Nick said. 

“Yeah well…after everything that’s happened this year, you can never be too sure” he said picking up his phone and dialing “No answer” he said as Harry’s voicemail kicked in. 

“He’s right, the last time the boys mysteriously disappeared we ended up having to dig them out of a shallow grave” AJ said. 

“Come on, let's take a drive around see if we can find them, you go to Vicki's house and tell Brian what's going on." 

"Got it" Howie said. 

"Alright let's go people" AJ said as they filed out of the house, cars squealing out of the driveway.

~*~

"Okay thanks" Dean said hanging up his phone "That was my captain, they found the missing prison guard…dead” he said.

“My god” Vicki said. 

“Where?” Kellie asked. 

“About a mile away from the prison in a wooded area, single gunshot to the head” Dean said. 

“This guy’s doing a good job of covering his tracks” Brian said. 

“Yeah well while planning his getaway I guess he completely forgot to take out the warden, some of our officers tracked him down in Santa Monica about an hour ago, he thought he could fall off the grid without anyone knowing, we were able to bring him in for questioning” Dean said. “But in exchange for his confession we had to grant him an order of protection” Dean said. 

“Ian really made a deal with him?” Kellie asked. 

“Kel we had to, you of all people know how dangerous this guy is” Dean said to her.

“You’re right I just…didn’t want him let off so easy” she said irritated. 

“Oh he’s not getting off easy trust me, he’s still going down for conspiracy” Dean said to her. 

“So…how did this all happen? What did the warden say?” Vicki asked. 

“According to him, Derek Winchester struck a deal with a guard at the prison, he promised to pay him off if he got him out, once that was done he had him killed." 

“So then the body in his cell was…” Kellie asked.

"Another inmate, Derek had the guard kill him and set the fire, he also had the coroner write up a phony report and killed him too." 

"My god" Kellie said. 

"What about Damien? How'd he get him out?" Brian asked. 

"Same thing, he paid one of the guards to kill one of the other inmates and had him sneak Damien out." 

"I'm guessing this guy is dead too" she said. 

"We’re searching for him but odds are he’s dead as well" Dean said. 

“Why? Why all of this?” Brian asked “And would they really come back here just for the boys?” he asked. 

“Please don’t say that” Vicki said. 

“I got to say, I’ve never met two people more hell bent on revenge than these guys…even hardened criminals don’t hold this much of a grudge” Dean said. 

“They’d have to have a place to hideout wouldn’t they?” Vicki asked “So where would they go? And where are they now?” she asked.

"Vicki! Open up it's me!" Howie yelled as he pounded on the door, Vicki opened it "Hey, we got a problem...oh…Dean" he said. 

"What's the problem?" Brian asked. 

"It's the boys" Howie said to them. 

"What about them?" Kellie asked. 

"They're gone" Howie said. 

"What? What do you mean gone?" Vicki asked. 

"You know that kid Gavin? He came to the house he said that the boys and Natalie took off during the dance and no one's seen them since" Howie said to them. 

"Oh god not again" Vicki said. 

"I'm going to call my captain" Dean said pulling out his phone. 

"Nick and AJ driving around to see if they can find them...I'm missing something here obviously" Howie said. 

"Yeah that Damien kid and his dad aren't as dead as we thought" Brian said to him. 

"What does that mean?" Howie asked. 

"Damien's father paid off the coroner to falsify DNA evidence and make it look like they were killed in prison" Kellie said to him. 

"You got to be kidding.” 

"I want roadblocks and a team at the Winchester's old house and just in case check up on Daphne Winchester" Dean said hanging up his phone.

~*~

"Yes St. Agnes' Church...that's right twelve o' clock, yes, thank you" Daphne said on the phone.

"Everything okay mom?" Darren asked her. 

"No, I feel like I'm living a nightmare...I knew one day I'd have to arrange your father's funeral I just didn't think it would be so soon...and no part of me ever would've imagined having to arrange Damien's as well" she said. 

"Mom, I can take care of the arrangements, why don't you go and take some time for yourself?" Darren said to her. 

The doorbell at Daphne's house rang "I'll get it" Darren said going to the door and opening it seeing two police officers "can I help you?" he asked. 

"Is Daphne Winchester available?" 

"Uh yes she is but...look she's going through a lot right now is there any way you can come back...?" Darren asked. 

"Darren? Who is it?" she asked coming to the door. 

"I'm sorry to bother you ma’am but it's important"the officer said. 

"Mrs. Winchester we have a warrant to check your home" they said coming inside. 

"What on earth for?" she asked. 

"What's going on? What is this about?" Darren asked. 

"Mrs. Winchester I'm sorry, but new evidence proves the coroner report was falsified and tampered, your husband and your son are alive" he said to her. 

"Look, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but my mother has been through enough, so search warrant or not, I want you to leave" Darren said angrily. 

"What is this evidence you have?" Daphne asked. 

"We're not at liberty to discuss that, now, have either your son or husband contacted you?" 

"Of course not!" Darren said to him. 

"All clear" they police said. 

"Is there anywhere else they would go to hide out?" 

"Well...our old house was closed on last week...and then there's the summer home" she said to him. "I'm sorry, I just don't fully understand any of this" she said. 

"We don't know everything yet, we're still investigating, if either your son or husband show up, you need to alert the police immediately." 

"Yes of course" she said to him.

~*~

Helicopters flew over the Winchester's summer home a bright light casting a shadow over the large estate, a team of men broke through the front doors, guns drawn.

“All clear!” someone yelled. 

"House is empty" someone said. 

“No one’s here, they’re on the move, be on the lookout in any neighboring or nearby areas” he said into a radio “check around the perimeter, you guys check outside." 

"Hey Callaghan...you may want to check this out" someone yelled from Derek's office. 

They flicked on the lights to see the boards full of newspaper clippings and pictures of the boys. 

"Oh my god" someone said as they looked around. 

"Think this guy's a tad obsessed" someone said. 

“Just a tad” they said looking around. 

“He’s gone after those kids again” the other officer said. 

“I think so” he said taking his phone out. 

“I need Detective Dean Stone” he said.

~*~

"Hey, where are you guys?" Brian asked.

"We're doing a sweep downtown, so far nothing, what's up?" AJ asked. 

"Got some bad news you know that Damien kid?" Brian asked irritated. 

"He's dead what about him?" AJ asked. 

"Not quite" Brian said. 

"What are you saying?" AJ asked. 

"He's not dead...neither is his psycho daddy" Brian said.

"But I thought..." AJ said confused. 

"It was fake...they're still alive" Brian said. 

"How is that possible?" AJ asked. 

"It was a set up" Brian said. 

"Not this guy again" AJ groaned "Where are you?" he asked. 

“Howie and I are here at Vicki’s with Dean, you guys keep checking downtown, I’ll call if hear anything” Brian said. 

“Same here, later” AJ said. 

“Bye” AJ said as they hung up. 

“Do I want to know?” Nick asked. 

“Damien Winchester’s not dead” AJ said, Nick rolled his eyes “He faked his death to escape from prison, his father too” AJ said to him. 

“God damn it!” Nick said in frustration “You thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked. 

“That son of a bitch has the boys…again” AJ said angrily. 

“And he could’ve taken them anywhere” he said as they looked at each other fearfully.


	9. I'm Your Boogieman

The sound of dripping pipes came from above, tiny mouse squeaks echoed in the darkness Harry stirred, he struggled to pick his head up, blood seeped from a cut on his forehead, he pried his drowsy eyes open and looked around. His vision began to become clearer as he set sights on his surroundings he noticed his arms were bound behind him and tied together with a thick rope. He felt something against his back, he craned his neck turning to look to see Adam was slumped over in a chair behind him, the two bound together. 

“Adam! Adam wake up!" he yelled as he tried to rock back and forth, trying to wake Adam up. 

Harry’s voice echoed in Adam’s brain, he finally began to stir "Harry?" Adam asked groggily as he opened his eyes and looked around "What the hell...” he said noticing he was tied to a chair. Bits and pieces of memory flooded Adam’s mind, he could see fuzzy visions of the hallway floor and quick glimpses of Derek's face. "Oh no" Adam said. 

"What?" Harry asked "How'd we get here? who brought us here?!" Harry asked.

"It can't be..." Adam said to himself. 

"What? What?!" Harry asked. 

"Crazy papa Winchester" Adam said "That sick bastard is alive" Adam said to him.

~*~

Kyle could feel his brain swimming in darkness, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He began to hear a voice echoing in his head.

"Kyle" it said "Kyle..." it said once again "Hey Richardson!" he pried his eyes open and saw a figure standing before him "Morning sunshine" Damien said as Kyle's surroundings became clear. 

"Oh god this is actually happening" Kyle groaned. 

"Aww...I've missed you too" Damien said, Kyle noticed the pair of handcuffs attached to his wrist, he looked over to see that he was trapped, the other cuff locked around a steel bar. 

"Where am I?" 

"You mean you don't recognize the place?" Damien asked. 

Kyle looked around "This is the same place your psycho father brought me last time." 

"Yeah what a mess that was huh? I told him not to go through with it, but they never listen, do they?" Damien said to him. 

"He's still alive too huh?" Kyle asked. 

"Wow, and they say Harry's the smart one." 

"Where are they?" Kyle asked. 

"Don't worry they're around here somewhere."

"What did you do to them?" Kyle asked. 

"I'd be more concerned about what I'm going to do to you" Damien said.

~*~

Bradley's head rested against his arm that stretched upward, he moaned as he peeled his drowsy eyes open. His surroundings were a blur as they finally became clear, he looked up and saw he was also attached to a pair of handcuffs, fastened to a bar on the wall. He yanked the chain a couple times, fear creeping up inside of him, it became stronger once he saw Natalie and Neilson chained to the opposite walls. "Neilson" he said "Neilson" he said once again extending his leg out to tap Neilson's foot "Neilson come on wake up" Bradley said.

Natalie began to stir, she looked around the room "Bradley?" she asked hearing his voice. 

"Neilson!" he yelled, kicking him one last time. 

"What's going on?" Natalie asked fearfully as she looked around, she stood up and began to yank the chain that was attached the cuffs. 

Neilson opened his eyes and looked around "What..." he said looking at the handcuffs on his wrist "Bradley?" he asked looking at him, he turned to see Natalie. "Oh god Nat" he said, they tried to reach for each other 

"Neilson" she said trying to grab his hand "What is this place?" 

"You don't want to know" Bradley said to her. 

"How'd we get here?" Neilson asked. 

Natalie remembered he capture in the haunted maze "Oh my god" she said to herself "No...it can't be, it's not possible" she said. 

"What?" Neilson asked. 

"I think I know who brought us here" she said.

~*~

Harry and Adam continued their quest through the underground tunnels, running through the maze like structure, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"He wants us to die down here...he's trying to make us lose our minds trying to figure out how to get out of here" Harry rambled as they stopped for a breath. 

"Way too smart for Winchester" Adam said looking around. 

"Yeah but he's just twisted enough to make it happen" Harry said to him. 

"Come on we can't stop, let's go" Adam said to him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind him.

~*~

"Answer me Damien! Where are they?!"

"Ugh, get a grip" Damien said in disgust as he rolled his eyes. 

"What do you want Damien? What could you possibly want from me that you would go so far as to fake your own death?" Kyle asked. 

"Settle the score...once and for all" Damien said to him.

~*~

Bradley pulled at the chain on his handcuffs the metal digging into his wrist.

"Bradley would you stop? You're going to hurt yourself" Natalie said to him. 

"Well look who's finally awake" Derek said as Bradley and Neilson looked at him with wide fearing eyes.

~*~

Harry and Adam were still searching for a way out of the tunnels, Adam held up his cellphone, the flashlight casting a small but bright glow in the darkness.

“Stop stop, I need a break” Harry said trying to catch his breath. 

“Wait I think I found a way out” Adam said reaching out in front of him "Stand back" he said to Harry, with a swift kick a door flew open, dim light beginning to spill through.

~*~

"What the hell is this?" Bradley asked, standing up from the floor.

“You can't be alive" Neilson said as he also stood up. 

"Ah, reunited and it feels so good, Bradley J. Neilson...nice to see you again" Derek said to them. 

"It's like night of the living dead" Neilson said staring at Derek in horror. 

“You’re Damien’s father?” Natalie asked. 

“I am…and you must be, the lovely Natalie…I’ve heard so much about you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” he said taking Natalie's hand and kissing it. 

From over Derek’s shoulder she saw Bradley discreetly reach into his coat pocket and pull out his phone, he pressed on the screen a few times and slipped it back into his pocket, she then pulled her hand back in disgust. 

Brian felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone “It’s Bradley” he said. 

“Answer it” Vicki said frantically. 

“Bradley? Bradley are you alright?” he asked “Bradley?!” he asked. 

“What’s going on? Is he there?” Vicki asked. 

“Shh…listen” he said putting it on speaker he could hear Derek talking in the background. 

"Don't touch my girlfriend!" Neilson yelled at him. 

"Oooh, I got to say, didn't quite picture you as the possessive type Carter". 

"What is this?" Bradley asked. 

"Well I figured since we all had so much fun together last time...why not do it again?" 

"Fun?!" Neilson asked in disbelief. 

"Oh come on boys don't be so hostile...besides we have a very special guest joining us this time" Derek said looking at Natalie. Neilson struggled against his restraints "Don't bother, you're not going anywhere" he said to him "No one is leaving this place alive" he said to them. 

“Yeah it’s Dean Stone, I need a trace on a cell phone call and I need it now” Dean said on his phone. 

“You really are a sick bastard...if you or any of your goons did anything to me in anyway..." she said to him. 

“What did you do to her?" Neilson asked angrily. 

“He got me when I went to look for you guys in the maze" she said to them. 

"I truly am sorry about the rough treatment my dear" Derek said “But I can assure you that no one laid a finger on you, I made sure of it".

~*~

Harry and Adam found themselves in a stairwell, they ran up the steps coming to yet another door. Adam opened it slightly seeing two of Derek's guards patrolling the hallways.

"Ge's got his goons out there" Adam said to Harry. 

"Course he does...what do we do now?" Harry asked.

~*~

"Alright we're getting off track...let's start having some fun" Derek said.

"Okay fine, how was prison? They find out you like teenage boys?" Bradley asked. 

Derek chuckled "Oh Bradley, how I missed that wit of yours" Derek said patting his cheek. 

Bradley’s eyes quickly shifted towards his jacket pocket, Derek followed his gaze and then reached into the pocket of Bradley’s coat and pulled out his phone. Bradley closed his eyes in defeat “Well Mr. Littrell” he said cheerfully “Happy Halloween” he said. 

Dean nodded, motioning for Brian to talk “Are you there?” Derek asked. 

“Where’s my son? What’d you to do him this time?!” Brian asked angrily. 

“Oh don’t worry Bradley’s just fine…for the moment that is…” 

“Dad! Dad!” Bradley yelled frantically. 

“Bradley?!” he yelled back. 

“It’s the same place he took us to last time!” he cried out.

“We’re having ourselves a little private Halloween celebration, Neilson and Natalie were kind enough to join us, we’re going to have so much fun together, aren’t we kids” Derek said. “By the way, I heard about your reunion with Dr. McAdams, I want to extend my sincere congrats to you both, I hope you two are very happy together, good luck with the new album” Derek said “Good night” he said smiling wickedly. 

“No! Don’t you hang up on me!” he yelled as the line went dead. 

“Did you get that?” Dean asked into his phone “Great, I’ll be right over” he said hanging up. “You all stay here I'm going to go back to the station, I'll be right back" Dean said before he left. 

“Well…Littrell, I’m impressed, seems you’ve gotten smarter since the last time we met” Derek said to Bradley, Bradley glared at him. "Alright, let's play a game shall we?" he asked. 

"Does it involve you getting a bullet to the skull?" Neilson asked. 

"I had a much more entertaining game in mind" Derek said. 

"Oh trust us nothing could be more entertaining than blowing your brains out" Bradley said to him. 

Two men entered the room, freeing both Bradley and Natalie, leaving Neilson still chained to the wall, they grabbed their arms lining them up in front of Neilson, still holding on to them tightly. 

"What the hell is this?" Bradley asked as he shook the guard off of him, Natalie also ripped her arms from the guard's grip. 

"Something I like to call torture" One man ran his hands down Natalie's arms slowly she shivered in disgust. Derek pulled a knife and put the blade against Bradley's throat, Natalie looked at him in fear, the guard once again grabbed ahold of her arm and shoved a gun's barrel into her side. "Your choice Neilson, your trampy little girlfriend or this little prick you call your best friend" Derek said grinning wickedly at Neilson pushing the blade farther into Bradley's neck.


	10. Burn It Down

Dean raced into his office "Stone" Captain Swan said storming into his office. 

“Cap, my trace results in?” Dean asked. 

“Got them right here” Captain Swan said handing him a file folder. 

“The signal from Bradley Littrell's cell phone came from a tower on the outskirts of town" Dean nodded. 

“When Brian was on the phone with Winchester, Bradley was yelling in the background he said something about being the same place as last time” Dean said. 

"Last time?" Captain Swan asked. 

"The power plant" Dean said he pulled his gun from a desk drawer. “He's got these kids again, we know what he did to them before, no telling what this guy is going to do now" Dean said to him.

~*~

The guard controlling the halls, heard the clinking of metal coming from the stairwell, the sound became louder, he drew his gun and cautiously approached the door. He pushed the door open slightly, pulling his gun out in front of him, seeing nothing, he looked around. Suddenly a pen rolled towards his feet, he bent down to pick it up, the door flew towards him, knocking him out

"Okay let's go" Adam said pulling a gun from the guard’s belt.

~*~

Damien crouched down to Kyle's level as he sat on the floor "After all these years, I finally have you right where I want you" he began to laugh darkly.

"You really are insane...can't imagine where you get that from" Kyle said to him. 

"Oh I get it…because my dad’s crazy…good one” Damien said to him. Damien then drove his foot hard into Kyle’s stomach, he slumped over in agony, grabbing his stomach as Damien then struck a blow to his face. Kyle looked up at Damien standing over him, he began to cackle, blood dripped down from Kyle’s lip.

~*~

"Clock's ticking..." Derek said to him.

"Neilson, just pick Nat" Bradley said to him. 

"Bradley!" Natalie said to him. 

“No, you need to alright? God knows what he or his minions might do to her” Bradley said. 

"No! Neilson, Bradley has been your best friend longer than I've been your girlfriend, pick him!" Natalie said frantically. 

“No! Nat, I’m not going to let him hurt you, or you for that matter” Bradley said to Neilson “You guys deserve to be happy together alright? I’m the one who needs to go” Bradley said. 

“Stop saying that!” Natalie yelled at him. 

"Both of you _**SHUT UP!!**_ " Derek growled at them "Come on Carter we don't have all day here”. 

"Fine...I pick neither" Neilson said to him. 

"What?" 

“What are you doing?!” Bradley and Natalie both asked him. 

"Neither, I pick neither, just let them both go and... you can kill me" Neilson said to him. 

"You heard me, I'm offering you myself, let them go" Neilson said to him. 

"Hmmm...self-sacrifice...how very noble of you" Derek said to him. "Well I guess I have no choice..." Derek said moving towards Neilson. 

"No! No!" Bradley yelled at him "You want to kill Neilson you're going to have to kill me first" Bradley said stepping in his way. 

"What are you doing?!" Neilson asked. 

"He kills us both or not at all, that's the deal" Bradley said to him. 

"Oh wonderful I was hoping you'd say that!" Derek said cheerfully “That will be all gentlemen thank you” Derek said , he nodded to the guard who threw Natalie aside, she fell to the floor, they then left the room. He then made his way towards Bradley. 

"No..." Neilson said. 

"Goodnight Bradley J." 

"No!" Neilson screamed, Derek moved to the slash the knife across Bradley's throat when suddenly he yelped in pain, Natalie had sunk her teeth into his leg, he jerked, grazing Bradley's neck with the knife before letting it fall to the floor. 

Derek then wrapped his hands around Bradley's neck and began to squeeze tightly. He pinned him to the wall, tightening his grip, Bradley clawed at Derek's arm, his eyes growing wide with fear. Neilson quickly reached down, picking up the knife and thrusted it into Derek's back, Derek dropped Bradley to the floor. 

He coughed and sputtered trying to catch a breath, Derek then fell to his knees, the knife's handle sticking out of his back, Natalie squealed as he fell to her feet. 

"Keys" Bradley croaked. 

"What?" Natalie asked. 

"Keys get the keys" he said, his throat still raw. 

She bent down and pulled a key ring from Derek's pocket. She quickly stuck the key into the handcuffs and unchained Neilson, they knelt to Bradley's level. 

“Hey hey look at me, look at me” Neilson said as he set Bradley up against a wall, he lifted Bradley’s chin and inspected the wound on his neck. “okay, it’s not that bad it’s just a graze” Neilson said. 

“God Bradley are you alright?” Natalie asked horrified. 

"Yeah...I think so" Bradley said coughing loudly and trying to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“You sure?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah I’m alright” Bradley said. 

"Come on, let's get the hell out of there" Neilson said as he helped Bradley up from the floor. 

Bradley stepped toward Derek, looking down at him, he smiled wickedly at him pulling his leg up and putting his foot on the knife's handle. He pressed his foot down on the handle, Derek groaning in agony as the knife's blade penetrated him deeper before stomping on the handle pushing the knife all the way in Derek screamed in anguish. "That's for trying to turn my best friend against me" he said looking down at Derek. 

"Game's not over yet boys" he said breathing heavily “This thing only ends one way...sudden death" Derek said before finally falling unconscious. 

"Hopefully this time it's his" Neilson said leading Bradley and Natalie from the room.

~*~

Damien put his foot on Kyle’s chest, holding him to the floor as he stood above him.

“Haven’t you learned anything from all this?” Kyle asked “I always win” he said. 

“Not this time” Damien said “Oh Kyle…you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" Damien said. 

A surge of energy coursed through Kyle’s veins as he looked up Damien standing above him laughing wickedly.  
He looked at the handcuffs around his wrist, the adrenaline racing through him was enough for him to flip Damien onto his back, the chain on the cuffs breaking apart. he pinned Damien to the floor enraging Damien further, gently putting his foot on his chest. 

“My have the tables have turned" Kyle said looking down at him. 

Damien sat up, glaring at him, blood gushed from  
Damien's nose, his eyes began fill with rage, lunging at Kyle. Kyle struggled against him, kicking him in the groin and heaving his head into Damien’s. 

Damien smiled and began to laugh "You think you've won?" he asked "This isn't over Richardson" Damien said to him. 

"It is now" Harry said as the door opened, Damien fell the floor writhing in pain, smoke billowed up from the gun Harry clutched tightly in his hand. 

"Harry" Kyle said in surprise. 

"You okay?" Harry asked coming towards him. 

“I’m fine, what happened to you?” Kyle asked. 

“Adam and I found ourselves tied up together in the tunnel.” 

“What happened to your head?” Kyle asked. 

“Crazy Papa Winchester knocked me out” Harry said. 

"Here you are" Adam said coming into the room, he looked down at Damien on the floor "Oh you finally shot the bastard" Adam said to Kyle. 

"Not me" Kyle said pointing to Harry as he glared at Damien, gun still drawn out in front of him. 

"You are such a badass tonight; I love it" Adam said to Harry. 

"Your daddy can't save you now...no one is leaving this building in one piece" Damien said to them. 

"You really do belong in hell" Kyle said to him. 

"Oh I'll be there...and I'm taking you all with me" Damien said to them. Damien succumbed to his gunshot and fell unconscious. 

"What do you think he meant by that?" Harry asked. 

"Who cares, we have to get out of here while we can" Adam said. 

Kyle bent down to Damien’s body and patted him down, pulling a ring out keys out of his pocket. “These might come in handy” he said. 

They opened the door and stepped out into the hall. 

“There you guys are” Neilson said. 

“Us, where the hell have you been?” Adam asked. 

“What happened to your neck?” Kyle asked Bradley. 

"Crazy papa Winchester wanted to play a game...he lost" he said to him. 

"Yeah? The bastard tied me and Harry up and left us in the damn tunnel too" Adam said to him. 

Derek's hand twitched, he slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small remote, slamming his palm down on a giant red button. 

“What happened to you?” Bradley asked Kyle. 

“Damien, what else?” Kyle said to him. 

“It doesn’t matter we need to leave, now” Kyle said. 

“No arguments here” Natalie said to him. 

"How do we get out of this house of horrors anyways?" Bradley asked as they all looked around. A loud warning signal began to ring out, red lights flashing.

"What the hell is that?!" Adam asked. 

"We got to get out of here, now, come on! Let's go!" Kyle yelled. 

They began to run through a maze of hallways "How do we find our way out?" Adam asked. 

"Just keep going" Kyle said leading them all. 

They came to a giant steel door “Keys, I need the keys!” Kyle said frantically. 

“I don’t have them!” Adam said. 

Kyle searched himself finally finding them in his pocket. He pulled out the ring and began to shove each of them into the lock. 

“Come on Kyle!” Harry yelled as the alarm became louder and louder, the red lights still flashing. 

“I’m trying! They’re not working!” Kyle said trying key after key, they looked around in fear. 

"Looking for this?" they heard from behind them, they turned to see Damien leaning against a wall, holding a single key in his hand. "Oh come on, you guys don't want to leave right before the big finale" Damien said to them. 

Everything became silent and suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a flash of light. The ground shook, flames engulfed the building, windows began to break, glass covering the ground around the building. 

 

Nick and AJ sat at the red light waiting for it to change colors, Nick's phone pressed to his ear. 

“I seriously want to know how one guy can have so much power over everyone" Nick said angrily. 

"Money" Brian said to him. 

"We have money too doesn't mean we use it to exact revenge on everyone who's ever hurt our kids' feelings" Nick said to him "Come on...come on!" he groaned “What else did Bradley say?” he asked. 

“Nothing all he said was ‘the same place he took us last time’” Brian said. 

“Last time?” they felt the vibration "The hell?" he asked. 

“What?” Brian asked on the phone. 

"Earthquake?" AJ asked, he looked out of the windshield spotting the bright flames. 

"What the hell was that?" Vicki asked feeling her house shake, they heard a fire whistles ring out from outside. 

They went to the front door, seeing the smoke fill the air "Oh my god" Vicki said. 

"Power plant exploded" AJ said watching the fire rise into the night sky. 

Brian's face drained as he turned back to look at the fire in the distance “Oh my god” he said. 

“What?” Nick asked on the phone. 

Memories playing back in his mind “The same place he took them last time!” Brian said “When he kidnapped them he hid them in the old power plant!” he said. 

Nick's eyes widened, looking back up at the flames, he suddenly dropped his phone. 

"Now how did that happen?" Vicki asked, she and Kellie, still standing on the front porch, hearing the distinct sound of firetruck sirens in the distance. 

"We got to go!" Brian said. 

“What? What’s going on?” Vicki asked. 

“No time, Howie, let’s go! Call Dean and tell him to meet us at the powerplant!” he said as they ran from the house. 

The boys lie scattered around the floor, the blast knocking them back, the fire roaring around them. 

Nick's car flew down the road at top speed, swerving around other cars. 

"You want to tell me what's going on?" AJ asked annoyed sitting in the passenger seat, holding on to the dashboard for dear life. 

“Bradley was able to call tonight, he told Bri that Damien’s father took them to the same place he did last time” Nick said. 

“So…?” AJ asked. 

“When he kidnapped them he had them held prisoner in only one place” 

AJ looked up, seeing the smoke rise into the air "No..." he said, Nick put his foot on the gas pedal driving even faster.


	11. Haunted

The fire roared around them, pieces of the building falling, the flames becoming harsher. Nick's car sped up the hill towards the flames, debris began to fall from the building still in flames as it hit the ground. The car came to a quick halt just outside, he and AJ got out flinging the doors open. They stood there watching in horror as the flames reached high into the night. Sirens could be heard in the far off distance meanwhile another car sped to a halt right next to them. 

Dean flung the door open and got out “The fire departments on its way!” he said to them. 

“By the time they get here the boys could be dead!” Nick yelled at him. He tore his jacket off pitching it to the ground. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean asked. 

"I'm going to save my son what does it look like?!" Nick asked. He covered himself and ran into the flames "Neilson!" he screamed "Neilson!" he yelled out again, ducking as a piece of debris fell from the ceiling. “Neilson!” he yelled once again, still dodging the flames and falling debris “Boys! Can you hear me?!” he yelled. 

A car skidded to a stop, the doors flung open, Brian and Howie stepped out. 

"Oh god, Bradley” Brian said going towards the building. 

“You can’t go in there, the fire department’s on their way, they’ll get the boys out, I can’t have all of you going in there!” Dean said holding him back. 

“Dean that’s my kid in there! I found him once I can do it again!” Brian said breaking free of Dean. 

The fire became more intense, he dodged past the flames and ran inside. 

“Neilson! Answer me!” Nick yelled once more ducking through fire, something finally catching his eye. “Neilson” he said spotting his converse sneaker, he dug through a pile of ash and burnt planks, finding Neilson at the bottom. “My god” he said picking Neilson’s head up carefully “Neilson, Neilson come on wake up” he said patting his cheek. He then pulled Neilson’s suit jacket from him and covered him up, hoisting him into his arms. 

“Bradley! Bradley J.!” Brian called out. 

“Over here!” Nick yelled, Neilson still cradled in his arms “I found Neilson, Bradley’s got to be close by” he said. 

“Go! Get him out of here!” Brian said. 

A firetruck came speeding towards them, an ambulance followed behind, sirens blaring into the night. 

Brian began to search through the debris, throwing aside burnt planks and ashes. 

Nick emerged from the building, Neilson safely cradled in his arms. 

"Need oxygen over here" a rescue worker said to another. 

"How many more left inside?" they asked. 

"Five, one of them is my son's girlfriend you have to get her out" Nick said. 

"Do you need medical attention?" the paramedics asked him.

"No, I'm fine, just help my son, please" Nick said.

"You could have smoke inhalation..." 

"I'm fine, really" Nick said. 

“Bradley!” Brian called out searching through the burnt rubble. 

Bradley moaned “Dad?” he asked. 

“Bradley” he said pulling a plank off of him. “Come on, we have to get out of here before this place caves in” he said helping him to his feet “You alright?” he asked. 

Bradley coughed “Neilson…where’s Neilson?” he asked “Neilson!” he called out. 

“Neilson’s fine, come on!” Brian said. 

“What about Nat?!” Bradley asked. 

“They’re going to come in and find her alright” Brian said. 

“No, no, I’ll find her” Bradley said looking around.

“Bradley!” Brian said. 

“Dad I have to find her!” Bradley said to him. “Nat! Natalie?!” he yelled, coughing once again “Nat!” he yelled once more. 

“Got her” Brian said pulling broken boards off her, Bradley pulled her into his arms and carried her to safety. 

"Nat...dad, where's Nat? and Bradley" Neilson said “I gotta go get them” he said. 

“No! Neilson you are not going back in there” Nick said stopping him. 

“My best friend and my girlfriend are still in there, I’m going to find them!” Neilson said. 

"They're going to get them out don't worry!" Nick said to him. 

"What if they can't find them, what if they’re hurt..." 

“Neilson!” he heard Bradley yell, he approached him, Natalie still in his arms. 

“Bradley” Neilson said rushing over to him.  
“Oh god is she okay?” he asked about Natalie, 

Suddenly she gasped and began to cough “What happened?” she asked coughing. 

“Hey we need oxygen over here!” Brian said to the paramedics. 

Howie began to step towards the building. 

"Sir, you can't go in there" a fireman said to him. 

"No my son is still in there..." Howie said struggling against him. 

"My men are in there, they're going to get him out, you need to stay back..." he said still trying to hold him. A fireman came out, cradling Harry in his arms. 

"Oh god" Howie said rushing over to him "Harry" he said. 

Kyle stood back on the hill, watching the flames fly high into the sky, fading into the stars. 

"Watch it kid!" a firefighter said pushing past him. 

"We're going to need to you to stand back" they said to him, Kyle nodded absently, stepping backwards.

~*~

Kyle, Harry and Adam sat on a windowsill of the hospital, their backs up against the window.

"Kyle" Adam said to him. 

"What?" Kyle asked. 

"Next time you piss off one of your teammates, make sure they're not a homicidal maniac with a homicidal maniac father" Adam said to him.

"I'll try" Kyle said to him, someone cleared their throat, they looked up to see Darren standing there. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. 

"Can we help you?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah...hi, I'm Darren Winchester...I was Damien's older brother." 

"Oh god not another one" Adam groaned. 

"If you have any plans of killing us, can you let us know so we can leave the country?" Harry asked him. 

"No, unlike my brother and my father, I don't really have a thirst for vengeance" Darren said to them. 

"Were you adopted or something?" Adam asked. 

"Uh no... I am a biological Winchester" Darren said to them. 

"You have our pity" Adam said. 

"Don't mind them...they're just cranky what with almost being blown up and everything" Kyle said to him. 

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping to talk to you about, you're Kyle right? Kyle Richardson?" 

"Does that make you happy or sad?" Adam asked. 

"I promise, I come in peace...look what you've all been through at the hands of my brother and father, I find it reprehensible and outrageous at best...my mother and I want to extend our deepest apologies, our family has put you through enough, and we're truly sorry to have ever been associated with it" Darren said to him. 

They looked at each other "Well uh...thanks" Kyle said to him. 

"I just want you all to know what my family won't be bothering you anymore, my mother and I are moving out of the state, we're going to try to get on with our lives and we hope you can do the same" Kyle nodded at him  
"goodnight" Darren said leaving them.

~*~

"Ow" Bradley said wincing as he sat on top of a gurney, his head turned up towards the ceiling as a nurse cleaned up his neck wound.

"Sorry" the nurse said. 

"Well?" Brian asked. 

"Just a graze, nothing major, the strangulation marks are what worries me though, I really think you should have an x-ray and CT scan just to check" he said pulling his gloves off. 

"Fine, can I do it tomorrow or something?" Bradley asked "I got air in my lungs, my jugular still intact and I really just want to go home" he said.

"I really think you should have it done now" Brian said.

"Dad, it's been a _really_ long night" Bradley said "I just want to go home" he said.

"Alright" he said "But you're explaining it to your mother" he said.

“Hey” Neilson said as he and Natalie came into the cubicle. 

“Hey” Bradley said to him. 

“You alright?” he asked sitting next to Bradley. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine” Bradley said. 

“Bradley!” Vicki called out, her heels clicking against the floor as she came into the cubicle she ran to his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Oh honey, I’m so glad you’re okay” she said hugging him tightly "My god, look at you" Vicki said examining his neck “What happened? What did he do to you?” she asked. 

"I'm fine" Bradley said to her. 

“He is not, Mr. Winchester almost strangled him” Natalie said, Bradley glared at her. 

“So? What happened now?” Vicki asked as she stood by his side. 

“Well we were at the dance and I was perfectly fine, next thing I know, I’m lightheaded, I’m dizzy and I can barely stand on my feet” Bradley said to her.

“Yeah me too” Neilson said. 

“I guess he must have slipped us something somehow” Bradley said. 

“I saw you guys, you were most definitely drugged or something and when you both disappeared I went to the maze to look for you” Natalie said “Someone jumped out in front of me and as it turns out it was Damien, then someone put something over my face and…that was the last I remembered before we woke up in that…house of horrors” Natalie said. 

“We woke up in a room, he had us all chained to a wall and then crazy papa Winchester comes in and makes his presence known” Bradley said. 

“How were you able to call me without him knowing?” Brian asked.

“He had his back turned while he was introducing himself to me” Natalie said to him. 

“Said he wanted to play a game” Bradley said. 

“A game?” he asked. 

“What kind of game?” Vicki asked. 

“He wanted me to choose between Bradley and Natalie” Neilson said to her. 

“What?” Vicki asked. 

“Yeah” Neilson said. 

“Oh god” she groaned. 

“Natalie?!” someone called out. 

“Mom?!” Natalie asked leaving the cubicle “Mom” she said as her mom engulfed her in a hug. 

“I heard about the explosion, oh my god, I’m so glad you’re alright” Jodi said frantically, holding Natalie close. 

“Miss Cappel…I just want to say how sorry I am about all this” Neilson said “Nat wouldn’t have been in this situation if it weren’t for me” he said sadly. 

“Neilson, please don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault” Jodi said to him “My god look at you” Jodi said to Natalie. 

“I know, what I wouldn’t give for a nice hot bubble bath right now” she said. 

“Well come on, I’ll take you home and you can soak in the tub for the rest of the night” Jodi said to her. 

“Okay…you going to be okay?” Natalie asked Neilson. 

“Yeah course, go” he said to her. 

“I love you” she said. 

“I love you too” he said as they kissed softly. 

“I’ll call you later okay?” she asked. 

“Kay” he said as she left with her mom. 

 

“I cannot believe he actually told Neilson to choose between the two of you” Vicki said to Bradley.

“Why not? It’s right up his alley, he gets this sick satisfaction in trying to turn Neilson and I against each other” Bradley said. “He even did it when he was holding us prisoner and forced me to admit to Neilson that I kissed Nat.” 

Brian and Vicki looked at him in surprise “You kissed Natalie?” Vicki asked. 

“Oh yeah…I didn’t tell you guys about that huh?” Bradley asked. 

“When was this?” Brian asked. 

“Like months ago” Bradley said to him “I hadn’t told Neilson about it and if I didn’t he was going to, he left me no choice…that’s how he operates, sadistic bastard” Bradley grumbled. 

“So what happened after he asked Neilson to choose?” Brian asked Bradley. 

“Neilson offered up himself” Bradley said “so I stepped up and said that if he wanted to kill Neilson…he was going to have to kill me first” Bradley said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brian asked.

"Yeah well, as you can see, he almost did” Bradley said pointing to his neck. 

“So he put a knife to your throat?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, Nat bit him on the leg, he dropped the knife and then he decided to wrap his hands around my neck and try to strangle me” Bradley said. “That’s when Neilson bent down, picked up the knife and…drove it into his back…then he went down” Bradley said “They got the keys and uncuffed me so as we were leaving I…stepped on the knife handle with my foot” Bradley said as Brian and Vicki groaned. “Oh come on, the guy almost killed me” Bradley said bitterly “Can we go home now?” Bradley asked. 

“No, not until they run tests” Vicki said to him. 

“I said I’d come back tomorrow” Bradley said to her. 

“Fine” she said “I’ll check you out, but we are coming right back here first thing in the morning, no arguments” Vicki said to him as she left the cubicle. 

Neilson then came back into the cubicle. 

“Nat leave?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah her mom took her home” Neilson leaning against the gurney “Ready to get out of here?” he asked. 

“Definitely” Bradley said. 

Neilson wrapped his arm around Bradley's shoulders and walked him out of the room. They walked down the hall, meeting the Adam, Kyle and Harry at the end. 

"Hey" Neilson said to them. 

"Hey" Kyle said as Bradley and Neilson took a seat on the window sill, they sat there in silence. 

"I hate Halloween" Harry said breaking the silence, they all nodded. 

"It really is overrated huh?" Adam asked "And no offense to your mom or anything but I'm starting to hate this place" Adam said to Bradley. 

Bradley nodded in agreement "Yeah so am I" he said to him. 

"Can we go home now?" Neilson asked. 

"Please" Harry said, they stood up from the window sill and walked down the long corridor. 

“You guys go ahead, I want to check on something" Kyle said as they began to walk down the hallway. 

He got into an elevator pushing the down button, the elevator began its descent and dinged when it got to the bottom floor. 

He looked into the window of the morgue, seeing the coroner pulling two stretchers into the room. "Can I help you?" he asked Kyle. 

"That Damien and Derek Winchester?" Kyle asked. 

"Uh I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information, are you family?" he asked. 

"No, I'm just the guy they tried to kill" Kyle said, 

The coroner looked at him strangely "Oh..." he said. 

"Let me see them" Kyle said. 

"Look kid..." 

"Open the bag, now!" Kyle yelled at him. 

The coroner relented and unzipped the body bag that held their remains "We won't have a positive ID until the ME comes in tomorrow morning..." he said to Kyle as he looked down at what was left of Damien. 

Kyle nodded and backed away "Thanks" he said leaving the room, the coroner zipped up the bag once again.

 

**_3 weeks later..._ **

 

A pair of elevator doors opened, Darren stepped out into a long hallway. Autumn leaves and cornucopias adorned the receptionist's desk "Mr. Winchester, welcome back" an attractive young woman said to Darren, she picked up a phone and pushed a button "Darren Winchester is here" she said "Okay" she said hanging up "Have a seat" she said to him. 

"Thanks" he said sitting down. 

"So, any plans for Thanksgiving?" she asked. 

"Going to visit my mother and some of our relatives in Greenwich for dinner" he said to her. 

"Sounds nice" she said as a man in a white coat came into the waiting room.

"Darren" a doctor said to him. 

"Bernie, hey" he said shaking his hand. 

"Come with me" Bernie said leading Darren down a hallway. 

"Any progress?" he asked as they walked down the hallway, Bernie slid a card through a slot, a light turned green and the door opened.

"See for yourself" he said as they stepped inside. 

"Father...little brother" he said revealing two bodies wrapped up in gauze each lying in a hospital bed. 

 

__

_Darkness falls across the land_  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whomsoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell 

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
